What Lies Ahead
by Jay FicLover
Summary: The Z gang are visited by yet another time traveller: Goku's future daughter. Tiny problem: the mother's not Chichi! As situations arise, Goku and his new 'daughter' need to keep this a secret. If they can...Should've never guessed what the future implies
1. The Visitor

_2009 A/N: This fic is going through some major editing, though the plotline is basically the same. If you had read it before, you may want to re-read some parts that were slightly changed in order to improve them, especially this first chapter._

Original 2004 Author's Note was: _Hello, everyone! Some of you may already know of me, I'm an often reviewer in the DBZ and DBZ/SM sections. I usually sign as "Jay" or "Jay girl" (when I find it necessary to state my gender). This is my first fanfiction and the first time I post here, and I only ask for some patience since English isn't my first language, so please be tolerant if I made any mistakes. Anyhow, I haven't seen much of GT, so I'm relaying on what I found on the net. If there are any important mistakes within the description of the facts of the original series, I would appreciate if you let me know. Last, I wanna thank Nerf-for-Nothing a.k.a Chaotic-Kinky-Kitty for taking the time to read this and encouraging me to post it._

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi and Dragon Ball/Z/GT are Akira Toriyama's or Toei Animation's. I'm not making any profit out of this.

Okay, here's the story. I hope you all like it.

_What Lies Ahead_

Goku was walking through the Dark Forest feeling depressed and frustrated. His marriage was going downhill. It was frustrating, hearing his wife complain about one of the very things that made him enjoy life the most.

Chichi…why couldn't she understand him anymore?

It was in his nature. He had lacked all the other saiyan characteristics... their evil, their thirst for blood and cruelty, their search for profit no matter what the consequences, their denial of feelings. Why, why couldn't his wife let him have the only one that he had kept? Never good at just sitting and finding pleasure in the easier, safer things of life, Son Goku just wouldn't wait until trouble found him: he would get out and find that trouble before it even reached his house, and solve it. Even if, to the logic eye, that trouble didn't have much to do with him yet.

Even after all this years, he _still_ couldn't resist getting involved. THAT was what Chichi hated.

It wasn't that Chichi didn't enjoy the arts of fighting, far from it: she was a martial artist herself, and that was one of the very things that had brought them together. The deal was that, to her, the joys of fighting lied in doing it in 'safer' circumstances, like the World Martial Arts Tournament, where one's life was never really at stake.

The truth was, Goku thought bitterly, she just had grown tired of worrying, of waiting, of their family life always being second place to the world's (sometimes the universe's) safety. Not that he couldn't understand her. He understood her realization of her aging, and the need to have a more traditional, stable, quiet home to grow old in. She was aging fast and all she wanted in what would, in all probability, be the last years of her life, was peace, let others do the fighting to keep that peace. She just wanted her husband alive and home and her children visiting often to show her their beautiful, if possible _educated_ grandchildren.

The problem was, _he_ wasn't aging. That's what had started to make them grow apart.

He just wasn't ready to throw it all away and settle for old age's tranquility. He could bet Vegeta felt the same way... Bulma didn't seem to have that much trouble with it. And she was becoming even older than Chichi was! May be it had to do with Bulma being involved in that kind of fights since longer: since their very first search for the dragonballs, she had experienced first hand the need for heroes, for people who fought for justice and good and stopped all the evil guys from getting what they wanted.

He also knew what had made Chichi change: it was the fact that he had already been dead for whole seven years, not present for his second son's birth and childhood. He already knew, now, that staying dead that time had been a mistake.

While in Other World, a woman, a queen or something, had told him that he didn't have to be absent to protect his loved ones. She had said that his family and friends would be more hurt by having to miss him all the time rather than by anything any enemy could do to them. She had also made him understand that, no matter what he did to protect them from it, bad things would always happen anyway, because pain and grief were inevitable, they were a part of life, and, the only thing he could really ever be sure to achieve, was to be there and try to help and comfort them when those bad moments happened: something he wouldn't be able to do if he stayed dead.

That had really opened his eyes to the unnecessary suffering he was causing, and he had felt terribly guilty. It was why he had convinced King Yenma to grant him a day among the living, for the Martial Arts Tournament, where he planned to tell his family he was ready to be wished back, that he had finally decided to return to them... Then, there was all the Majin Buu event and he had forgotten everything about it until it no longer mattered because the Great Supreme Kai had already given up his life in order for him to revive. Ten years later, when it was time for him to look for Buu's reincarnation, he had been glad his youngest son had already become old enough to take care of himself. He wouldn't have left to train Uub if he hadn't known Goten no longer needed him as much as he had had when he was little.

Goku made an effort to remember. That woman, that queen, she had _really_ enlightened him. If it hadn't been for her, he would probably still be dead, and Buu would have killed everyone. She seemed so wise and gentle and, plus, she was very beautiful: she must have made the perfect ruler... What had been her name, then? She had told him. Was it Queen... Seliny..?

Or was it Queen Sarety..? Selinty?

Selene; _Queen Serene_, may be?

Damn, he couldn't remember. What a pity, if he did remember he would be able to find her if he ever died again, and may be she would help him out once more, may be. He could certainly use that kind of help right now.

Which brought him back to the matter at hand.

No problem with their grandkids going to school, but there had to be _someone_ left to still focus on getting strong enough to keep the planet protected. Uub had been the perfect candidate: had already shown some skill and will to learn and get better, he lived in a village where everyone lived off the land so he didn't need to go to school and wouldn't be distracted by studies or other things. Goku had only wanted to ensure someone would take his place when he was no longer there, or no longer young. Or in case someone else killed him and for the first time he _wasn't_able to come back to fight.

He had spent three years training Uub, Evil Buu's reincarnation, to become a good defender. Today, the day of his birthday actually, Goku had decided to make a little visit home. When he had arrived, he had found Gohan, Videl and Panny had moved to Satan City and Goten had already moved out as well... and that Chichi didn't want to see him for at least another three years. She was _that_ angry...

Well, he thought bitterly, may be if he made it six instead she _would_ calm better and be more willing to make up with him.

Goku was still walking and trying to ease his frustration, thinking of the little miseries in his life , when a terrible idea occured to him. The thought was so distressing that it caused a physical pain in his heart to be brought forth. No matter how difficult at times, he couldn't imagine his life without Chichi in it. Even when she was angry at him, she was the one home he could always return to. The thought of Chichi dying was like imagining losing Grandpa Gohan all over again, and he being left all alone in the world once more. Not even his children, or grandchildren would be enough to make up for that loss: he was their anchor, but Chichi was _his_.

_If he was aging so much slower than Chichi, what ever would he do with himself when she was finally gone?_

His mind just couldn't get around it.

Given they weren't exactly on speaking terms, though, at the moment that wouldn't make much of a difference. So he just kept walking some more, indulging in his own little miseries.

Suddenly, his musings were cut short when a bright intense light in front of him blinded him. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes, and when he withdrew it, he gasped at what he saw.

There, in front of him, smiling, was a teenage girl with straight black hair and silver highlights, silver sky blue eyes, very fair skin, and a strange shape of a crescent moon marking her forehead. That sign was familiar, he though. Where had he seen it? However, what really attracted his attention was what he saw lingering behind her: a tail! A silvery white _tail_!

He blinked.

"Are you an alien?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "I'm a saiyajin like yourself, but only half," she whispered.

"Half saiyan? How come? Who are you? Where do you come from?" Where there really more saiyajins out there in space? That could mean trouble. They would surerly be looking for Vegeta, their prince, and that was no good if he recalled last time, with Paragus and Brolly.

"My name's Hikari, father," said the girl, "and I come from the future..."

Now Goku was astonished.

Another time-traveller?

_Now?_

"Fa...father?! You come from the future!?" he repeated. He remembered a very similar conversation with Mirai Trunks. The memory was a good one. "I'll be having more children?" The thought made him grin. "That's cool! I always wanted a baby girl!"

The girl, Hikari, just laughed at her father's antics. Goku approached her a bit more, feeling ecstatic.

"Are you really my daughter? Why are you here? When will you be born? Wait! Aren't you supposed to not tell me at all so that you can be born?"

'Hikari' seemed confused. "Please, dad, one question at a time!" she giggled.

Goku calmed a bit. "Ok. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen... Actually, I'm going be sixteen the day after tomorrow," she answered.

"Wow. Really? When will you be born, er, Hikari?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Um. A hundred and twenty years from now, exactly"

At this, Goku was puzzled. "Really? How come?" _Why would a time-traveller from so far ahead in the future want to be here and come to him?_

The half saiyan girl seemed a little reluctant. "Well, Dad. You already told me in the future it would be a bit hard for the 'you' in the past to understand this... It's difficult to explain, but, you're immortal now- er, I mean, in _my_ time"

The tall saiyan blinked. "Immortal? You mean, live for ever? Like Vegeta used to want?"

Hikari nodded. "Yes. A lot of things happened. And the result was that you became immortal"

Goku looked at her intensely. "Is that why you're here? Something will happen in the future?"

The girl who claimed to be his future child tried to make him relax. "Don't worry... There _are_ going be new enemies, but you'll defeat them. I only came here because you always talk about my two half brothers, Gohan and Goten, and, since they're already long dead in my time, I wanted to meet them"

Goku had started wondering what 'half brothers' meant, when other thing caught his attention.

"Long dead? Were they killed?!"

Hikari smiled to herself. Her father was always trying to ensure the safety of his family. That was the reason him and her mother argued sometimes: he would try to do everything in his power so that she didn't have to fight and expose herself to danger. True, he couldn't really do much about it: it was her mother's mission to protect the universe.

"No daddy, they weren't killed. They all died of age. They hadn't become immortal like you had"

The great warrior of Chikyuu was saddened.

"But... why? All of them? Please, Hikari, tell me what happened"

The teen took a big breath. "It's going be long," she warned.

"Please do". His heart tightened when he remembered the previous fight with his spouse. "I have time".

"Ok" she started, "It's like this... Six years from now, you'll return home after having spent ten years training Uub. When you do, you'll get a call from Bulma warning that this foe from your childhood, Emperor Pilaf, is gathering the dragonballs to wish for world's dominance. It's alright: You'll stop him. The problem is, he _will_ manage to wish you a little kid by accident, saying he liked it better when you were younger since you were easier to beat back then'. Then, someone will tell you about this set of evil tainted dragonballs, called the Black Star Dragon balls, that are spread all around the universe, and that if a wish isn't made within a year, the Earth will explode. So you decide to leave this planet in order to reunite them and wish yourself an adult again, and Trunks and Pan will go with you, Pan by accident because she sneaked into the ship: Goten was the one who was supposed to go, and not her..."

The full blooded saiyan was amazed. "I guess there is more of me in her than I thought. But, will we be able to reunite these Black Star dragonballs in the end?"

"Yes, you will. But then you'll find out this evil guy, who claims to be the last sufurujin, from that other race on Planet Vegeta that the saiyajins slaughtered. Well, he will come to Earth seeking revenge on the last saiyans, which is you, Vegeta, and the descendants of you two. You will defeat him also. When you try to use the dragonballs to repair the damage, that will free seven evil dragons that aren't Shenlong. You will all have to fight them also, and you will beat them, but then Shenlong will finally reveal himself and tell you that the evil dragons appeared because, every ten thousand years, the dragon realm claims the soul of a pure hearted mortal in exchange for all the wishes made with_all_ the sets of dragonballs; and you had to meet their demand in order for the planet to be safe again"

When saying this, Hikari's eyes saddened and she lowered her gaze to the ground. Goku could sense something was very wrong here.

"Who did it?" he asked, "Did someone leave with the dragons? Who was it?"

Hikari's stare lifted towards his face sadly, her eyes a bit teary. Her father was so naive... "You did. _You_ left with the dragons, Dad. You did it to save everyone... In order to do that, you gave yourself to the dragon realm and were forced to stay there for eternity, becoming immortal..."

Goku started trembling, he almost lost his foot and fell.

"M...mee??!" he stuttered "I left for the dragon realm for _ETERNITY_????!"

She nodded sadly. "You had no other choice. This time, there wasn't really any other chance: the dragons' magic would have destroyed Earth for good, and there wasn't anything anyone else could have done to stop it"

Goku frowned, then he started becoming upset. "I, I didn't know Shenlong was evil! How come we never knew? Why didn't Kami, Piccolo, any of the namekians say something?!"

"They didn't know. None of them had lived long enough to ever hear about it: it only happens every ten thousand years. That was why the Great Supreme Kai from fifteen generations before had said mortals were never meant to count on that kind of power, but the old kai had been sealed in the Z sword for so long he had lost track of time and he didn't know the dragons would be claiming their pure soul so soon... He would have warned you all if he had realized it would happen during your lifetime. And it isn't Shenlong's fault either: it was a deal all the eternal dragons made with the first namekians millenia ago... When Kami first created his dragonballs, Shenlong knew he would have no other choice but to abide to that rule too... You often said it was the fault of mortals: we had let ourselves forget our part of the bargaine"

Goku let himself sit on the ground, face lowered. He was a bit shocked, to say the least. It had never crossed his mind, or anyone else's for that matter, that the dragonballs' wishes would come with a price. Let alone such a large one.

"Was anyone killed, anyone else taken with me?"

Hikari shook her head. "No. You don't worry about it. They only wanted one good hearted person. Everyone else was allowed to stay here on Earth safely. That is why you were never able to see any of them again, except little Pan, but only when she was already very old, and just for a little while. You also got to meet her grandson, Goku Jr." Hikari smiled a bit "You said he looked just like you when you were little, the same way Goten did. And he was strong too, even if he was only 1/16 a saiyajin he could still turn Super."

Goku smiled weakly. "At least Pan will take care of continuing my legacy, I hope"

The girl nodded again. "She will" she paused "In the future, you miss them all terribly... You tell me things about them all the time... That's what made me want to come here and meet them"

Goku lifted his eyes to her, grinning. "Are there still time machines like Bulma's around in the future you come from?"

She shook her head once more, "No. I came through the Gates of Time in Pluto"

Goku blinked. What was that? Then he frowned and his eyes widened when something occured to him: "You said I only got to see Pan again. That means my wife, Chichi, died too..." He looked straight at Hikari. "That, that means you aren't her daughter, doesn't it?" he asked with a small voice.

The girl nodded yet again. This time, though, she did it very slowly, never taking her eyes of Goku's. He was taken aback.

"Who... who's your mother then? Another poor soul caged in the dragons' realm?"

She smiled softly. "No. She's the very one who freed you from that prison. She has this sacred jewel made of silver that only she can use, it's full of power. With it, she was able to deliver enough pure energy to the dragons to convince them to let you go"

It was only after a few minutes that he finally spoke.

"She must be very powerful, then." Goku didn't know what else to say. He didn't know what to think.

"She is. She is also a fighter like you. She just uses other weapons: magic, light and feelings. Sometimes, her faith in someone is enough to make them turn to the path of good, just like you did with Piccolo, and like you say that Bulma did with Vegeta and Mr. Satan did with Fat Buu... But, when the decision is needed, she has also the strength to fight and stop all those who aren't willing to leave their evil ways. She does so because she's a legendary warrior predestined since the beginning of time, whose mission is to protect the whole universe, just like you've been doing. The gods gave her immortality to her too, so that she could do it for eternity"

The tall saiyan was mystified. The girl kept talking excitedly and telling him new things, but he was only half listening. He couldn't help but be still hung on the fact that someday, everyone he knew would die; that he would be forming another family altogether. That was too much to grasp in one night. With Mirai Trunks, it had been somewhat different. It was one thing to learn a bit about the next few decades of your future...

He was a bit confused.

"I suppose I help too, don't I? I don't let her do all that alone, do I?"

"No. You two usually fight together... even though you would like it better if she stayed apart with me... You always leave me in Kami's Lookout when you two leave to fight some threat." The teenager seemed a little annoyed by this. It was only natural for her to want to participate: she _was_ half saiyan after all.

Goku smiled softly, though; that made him feel a bit relieved. He may not know this girl yet, but she was supposed to be his kid and, same as Vegeta's daughter, she did not really look like a fighter. If that was the case, he wouldn't have wanted her to truly share that burden.

"By the way, people call you two the Legendary Saiyan and the Queen of the Stars, Cosmos," Hikari added after a while.

The saiyan blinked again. "Cosmos, is that your mother's name?"

The teen laughed. "No, daddy! I already told you that's what they call her. Her real name is Serenity"

Goku tasted the name, "Serenity... What a beautiful name." He frowned deep in thought. Where had he heard it before? Heck, he _really_ suffered memory failure nowadays. Goku wanted to sigh, but smiled for the girl's sake instead; sending his worries to the far end of his mind. "So, you're staying for a week?"

This was a lot to take in.

Hikari seemed a bit disappointed. "Yes. That's because Mom's using her crystal to erase all of your memories as soon as I leave... The shorter I stay, the lesser people's memories she'll have to erase. She doesn't want to attract any undesired attention." She continued as soon as she saw her father's face, "Dad, there's no other way... If we let, even just you, to keep the memory of this, we would risk never coming to be... You wouldn't want that, would you?" she tried to fight through her choking throat. For a few moments, Goku just stared at her.

So this is what he had learned: some time in the future, his wife would die and he would be trapped somewhere else. Part of Goku knew he should be upset about this news, yet another part, the more experienced, wiser one, had learnt years ago there was only so much control one could exert over one's own fate. Right now, discovering the truth about the dragonballs had only helped to confirm that lesson. Besides, if what she'd been telling was right, all these events that she had described wouldn't be happening just yet, at least for a couple of years... Looking at the girl in front of him, staring at him with anxious, hopeful eyes, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her broken-hearted with his rejection.

He wondered if this was life's ironic way of answering his earlier concerns and questions. If it really was, Goku would do then what he did best when faced with life's unfathomable mysteries: he shrugged.

There were times in one's life such as this one, when all you had left was to take a leap of faith. Towards destiny.

He smiled to himself, a truer smile this time. He was a man of faith; so he would have faith in the future.

He would have faith in Life's ways... even if he didn't currently understand much about them.

Turning back, he grinned to the girl in reassurance. "No, you're right. I don't want that: I like you already. I would love having a daughter like you. And I can bet that, if you're this such a good girl, then you're mother must be great too. I can't wait to meet her"

The girl grinned mischievously. "You are saying that already," she giggled. Her relief and happiness were contagious. Goku smiled again. Looking at her right then, he knew he had made the right decision.

Then the future father looked at his would-be daughter anxiously. "Tell me what she looks like? You haven't told me that yet... Is she pretty? With a daughter like you, she must be," he whispered slyly.

Hikari frowned, then giggled again "I can't tell you that much!" she teased.

Goku pouted. "What! Aw, no fair! I'm your father, young lady, I _demand_ you tell me what your future mother looks like!" He was having fun. It seemed to him he would enjoy parenting this girl.

His daughter laughed. "No need to start ordering me around already, Dad! I haven't even been _born_ yet! You'll only be my father in a hundred years, then, you need not act like it now. Besides, you'll be meeting mom by the end of the week: she's picking me up"

At this, Goku's eyes widened and brightened " I get to meet her! That's great! I can't wait for you to leave, then!" He laughed at his daughter's pouting face " Hehe, just kidding, sweetheart," he reached for her and hugged her tightly, ruffling her hair.

Hikari grinned against his shoulder. '_He's already calling me sweetheart. That's what he calls me back home,'_ she thought.

Goku began to take off, he lent a hand towards her. "Come, Gohan's house is in that direction. You'll also get to meet his wife Videl, your sister-in-law, and Panny, your niece. We can also phone Goten and tell him to come over"

Hikari was ecstatic. "I would really like that," she whispered. She took his hand, and they both took off for Satan City.

All the way, though, a fading figure was watching from above, lavender eyes showing knowledge and satisfaction at their little moment of joy...

"Its' amazing how this brief encounter managed to lift your spirits, Goku, child," 'It' sighed, "You'll be able to protect my princess more than even her senshi, Endymion or I ever did, and you'll ease her solitude and her pain at having lost everything and everyone. Perhaps, the two of you together'll be able to permanently seal Chaos' evil..." After a pause, the ghostly form continued, "Goku, please take care of my daughter and new grandchild. Thanks to you, I'll finally be able to rest in peace"

With those parting words, the spirit of Queen Serenity faded from view entirely, under the form of the full moon shinning brightly all above the peaceful Black Forest.

THE END...to the first chapter

* * *

2nd A/N: **Before you REVIEW**, make sure you read this. I already posted this fic in another site, but it was written differently and the character's name wasn't Hikari but Shyanna. I made quite a few changes when I decided to post here, but basically it's the same story by the same author.

You also need to know that:

A) I've started another fic, "Paths Crossing", that describes the moment Goku meets Cosmos/Serenity, when she frees him from the dragon's hold. If it goes well enough, I might extend it later up to Hikari's birth.

B) 2009 A/N: This story is going through major editing without notice... some scenes may have changed slightly from what you remembered, but all in all I tried to keep the background idea behind each one of them. You'll find the changes aren't terribly drastic.

I would like to hear suggestions on what could happen during that week, according to the readers. You can send all your ideas. Thank You!

And now, please R&R!

Jay.


	2. Introductions

A/N: Here's the second chapter, people! WLA has officially stopped being a One Shot.

Hope you like.

Second Chapter

It was only a couple of minutes till Goku and Hikari arrived at Gohan and Videl's house in Satan City, which was located a bit far away from the suburbs, since the couple wanted to keep it to themselves a bit the fact that they had an abnormally strong seven year old as their sole child.

Goku had decided not using his Instant Transmission, though, since he could never be sure if he wouldn't be interrupting his eldest and his wife at a… let's say, _private_ moment. Hikari just looked at her father from the corner of her eye as they were both flying, all the time snickering to herself 'cause she knew, she could guess pretty well what her father was thinking… Stories from his future self had made points like this very clear.

…_Never use Instantaneous Movement while visiting your married son… _

Hikari just giggled some more and then concentrated on her flying.

They soon were landing on Gohan's front lawn, and Goku approached the door and knocked on it. With their saiyan hearing, both father and daughter could make out the light footsteps coming towards the entrance, and then someone opened.

It was Videl.

Her light blue eyes gazed at Hikari questioningly for some seconds, and she opened her mouth to ask a question, when she saw Goku beside her.

Then she smiled.

"Goku-san, it's you!" she greeted, surprised and glad, "It's great to have you here! Gohan didn't tell me you were coming for a visit!"

She turned to the side to let them in, and both did so, Hikari looking at everything with wide eyes, trying to conceal her over-excitement, and Goku with the classic gesture of the hand behind his head.

He laughed. "Well, you see, Videl, Gohan didn't really know I was coming. It was kinda… a surprise visit!" he told her, and winked at Hikari, while his future daughter laughed softly, getting the hidden meaning behind that sentence.

Videl didn't seem to notice. "That's fine by me, Pan will be so happy to see her grandpa. We were actually talking about how much she missed you just yesterday…" She looked at Hikari, "…and who might this pretty young girl be?" she asked.

Hikari stole a quick glance at Goku, who was watching them both with a sheepish grin on his face, and then she looked back at Videl with an odd, knowing gleam of mischief on her silvery blue orbs.

"I'm your cousin…" she answered simply, staring right at Videl's own pools of sky blue.

The black haired former Saiya Girl just blinked in confusion, taken aback, and turned her head towards her father-in-law, who looked confused as well.

"What do you mea—" she couldn't finish the phrase, because Hikari just grinned and proceeded to do what her mother had told her that her long lost half-sister ChibiUsa had done when she had first arrived at the Tsukino household, long time ago…

Her crescent moon insignia flared to life right then, and emitted a tiny ray that reached Videl's forehead, successfully interrupting her question when the older brunette felt the first effects of a traditional lunar mind meld, and closed her eyes accordingly. It lasted only a couple of seconds, then the ray of light disintegrated and the moon birthmark faded from the younger girl's own forehead.

Hikari approached the immobile woman tentatively, while Goku's eyes travelled back and forth between the two, feeling a bit of alarm.

_What had Hikari just done? _

For a few agonizing seconds he considered the possibility that this innocent looking girl perhaps wasn't as innocent after all, and that she may have only deceived him in order to get the chance to catch him and his family off guard.

Until he heard the teen's question, that is.

"Videl Itoko-san," she started with a whine. "Don't you remember your own cousin Hikari, the only daughter of your Aunt Serenity, your mother's younger and sole sister?" she faked a hurt look.

Goku opened his mouth, only to shut it again in bewilderment. Videl had slowly opened her eyes and blinked at her several times while the teen was saying this. Then it was as if she had been struck by sudden recognition. Her eyes widened, and she gave a full fledged smile.

"Why…I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, "If it isn't little Kari-chan!!!" she finished loudly, throwing herself at the teen to envelope her in a tight loving embrace.

"Yes, it's me!" Hikari answered, giggling, as she hugged her back, throwing yet another wink at her astonished future father from behind her 'cousin's shoulder.

Goku was completely floored._ ...'I__toko-san'? Cousin!?!?_

Videl laughed and let go to get a good look at her, while she caressed Hikari's midnight locks. "Just look at you! You've grown so much Little light!" she said happily, "I haven't seen you in _so_ long!"

_'Actually, you've never seen me before, dear sister in law…' _Hikari thought mischievously._ 'It's so nice to finally meet you'._ "I've missed you too, Itoko-san" she responded.

"Ah, none of that 'Itoko-san'!" Videl countered back merrily, shaking her forefinger vehemently at the raven-haired stranger. "Just call me 'Vid-chan'! That's what you called me before!"

Hikari sweatdropped. "Did I?...Oh; _right_!" she recovered quickly, flashing a grin. "I missed you too, _Vid-chan_!" She put a hand behind her head as she laughed.

Goku was just wondering _what the heck_ was happening here, when they heard another sound of footsteps as the man of the house, a thirty-year-old male, made his way in through the dinning room door.

"Who is it Vid-... Dad!!!" the ebony haired scholar gave a whole hearted smile also to his father. "Hi, what are you doing here, wow! I was just going to send a birthday card to Uubu's village, I though I wouldn't be seeing you again at least until Christmas!"

Hikari took note of the spiky black hair, the glasses and, of, course, the way he had addressed Goku. This _had to_ be Son Gohan! She held her breath.

"Hello son!" Goku went to give him a hug. "It's so nice to see you! How's little Panny?"

Gohan's pupils brightened at the mention of his little girl. "She just acts like you more and more everyday, Dad. Just wait! She'll be ecstatic once she knows you're here!" he stated.

As if on cue, they all heard the voice of the seven year old shouting.

"IS GRANDPA REALLY HERE??!"

Gohan smiled before he went over to stand at the bottom of the stairs to yell up. "Yes he is, Pan! You better come down and see for yourself!"

Not long had the words left his moth when they heard a scramble of quick footsteps that rushed down the stairs and then a black and red blur that stopped right in front of the taller saiyan.

"Grandpa!!!!"

Goku smiled and reached down to pick up his seven year old granddaughter. Hikari noticed the little girl was sporting a _huge_ grin on her face, and that she had inherited Videl's straight coal black locks.

_So this must be Pan…Gosh, Dad was right! She's so cute!_

Pan looked at Goku with adoration and then turned her head towards the raven haired teenager.

"Hi! I'm Pan!" she greeted her.

Hikari smiled and waved at her. "Why hello, Pan-chan… Nice to meet you, I'm Hikari"

Pan grinned back.

"Gohan, there's someone I want you to meet," his wife chimed in so he turned towards her.

Videl took Hikari's hand and presented her to the taller halfblood.

"Kari-chan, this is Son Gohan, my husband." Then she turned towards him. "Love, this is Tsukino Hikari, Aunt Serenity's daughter, and my cousin. She's here to stay for the week."

Gohan smiled warmly at Hikari, but the younger brunette couldn't utter a single word. She was just frozen on the spot.

_Oh my god it's really him! I've finally met my oldest brother!!!_ Her thoughts raced._ Oh Selene, Dad said he was the smart one, I hope he likes me! _

_But… what if he doesn't? _

_NO!! Don't think like that… calm down… breath, Hikari! He's your brother, remember? Dad said he would like you…right? That I just had to be me and then he would surely like me a lot… I only hope he's right! _

_He's looking at you, you idiot! Say something!_ Her mind screamed.

Then the poor black haired teenager embarrassed herself some more by stuttering. "He, hello… Gohan-san! Mrs. Son, er, Videl-chan has told me so much about you!"_ Yeah…that went well. _Hikari mentally slapped herself for her slip up. _"Mrs Son"!?!? She's supposed to be 'your' cousin!! _

_Real smooth, you butt-head! He's probably gonna think you're retarded now._

However, Gohan's smile widened, in an attempt to ease the girl's nervousness, trying to make her feel more comfortable. He could recall he himself had been that shy when he was that age.

"Nice to meet you, Hikari, though I can't really say she did the same about you…" he gazed towards his spouse. "Actually, Videl never told me she had an aunt, let alone one whose name was Serenity…" he trailed off.

Both Goku and Hikari looked at each other and, Goku might as well have become a mind-reader because, once a silent message was passed between them, they both almost stopped breathing right then and there. Goku started giggling nervously, causing Pan to tilt her head up to frown slightly at her grandfather's weird behaviour.

Videl just looked puzzled.

"I didn't?" she wondered a bit dumbly. "That's funny… How could I have overlooked something like that?"

Gohan was taking it with humor.

"Yeah, how could you?" he teased.

It had been long since the last time he had seen such a blank look wash over his wife's pretty face…

It was rather hilarious, really.

"Erm… Perhaps she didn't mention her aunt and cousin's existence to you, son… but she certainly told _me_!" Goku piped in frantically. He had finally caught on, somewhat. "I think I've seen pictures of Hikari here somewhere," he smiled awkwardly at the three of them.

Gohan just looked at his father dumbfounded.

_Gee… _Clever _move, Goku… Some brightest crayon on the box you are! Now all Gohan has to do is state he's never seen such pictures and want them be brought to him right now and _what_ will you do then?! _

"Uh, Dad… Did you and Hikari arrive here together?" his son took him out of his reverie.

He blinked.

_What am I supposed to respond to that? My daughter in law DID see us…_

"Huh?"

Luckily for him Videl intervened.

"Your father did the favour to go fetch Hikari for me at the airport, Gohan" she told him cheerfully.

Goku and Gohan both looked at her blankly, though for different reasons, and Goku gave Hikari a look that clearly said Uh-you'll-have-to-better-explain-all-this-to-me-later-cause-I-don't-get-one-iota-what-is-going-on-here.

The latest time-traveller answered by winking at him for the fourth time that day so that nobody else noticed it.

"But Vid, I thought there weren't any phones in Uub's town? How did you get my dad to do that?" Gohan scratched his head.

That made Hikari choke again in dismay. This brother of hers was _too_ _smart_ for his own good!_ 'H__ow on earth am I gonna survive the following week if he continues this inquisitive??!' _she thought anxiously.

She bit her lip in anxiety.

"Oh Gohan, it's obvious…" the daughter of Mr. Satan shrugged, attracting everyone's attention again. "Goku-san came for his visit earlier and that's when I told him if he could go pick up my cousin since I was so busy…"

She acted so one-hundred percent sure of herself and of what she was stating, it made Goku look at her intently to discern if she even _knew_ at all that she was lying.

To her husband's very face, to boot.

She then seemed deep in thought when she continued "…and I didn't want to ask you to do it yourself since it was a surprise she was coming to stay with us," she paused.

All the tall full blood and his son were able to do was keep staring at her; Goku gaping and Gohan with a slight questioning look in his eyes.

"…And please stop asking so many questions! My cousin will believe you don't want her here at all!" she suddenly demanded, making Gohan turn a deep shade of red. He imitated his father by putting his hand over his nape.

_'Jeez… Videl sure has been spending time with Mom,' _he internally moped.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to pry so much. Please, don't think I was trying to be rude, I was just curious…" he laughed, shrugging it off, and then turned to their new guest "Make yourself at home, Hikari. Welcome to our humble home… I do hope you enjoy your time with us"

The girl smiled fondly at her older brother.

"I'm sure I will, Gohan-san. Thank you so much"

"You're welcome," he repeated.

Then the teen felt a tug on her pants. She looked down to meet a pair of endless black orbs. "Are you my cousin too?" Pan asked.

The older girl grinned and knelt down to her level, so that she could give her a hug and whisper something in her small ear.

"Well, I'm not exactly your cousin… Don't tell anyone, Panny, but I'm also your auntie"

Pan looked at her perplexed for some seconds, until her eys widened and she also grinned.

"Cool!!!" she exclaimed.

Both girls giggled to one another, and Videl soon joined them.

"See, Han-koi? Our Pan already likes Kari," she giggled.

"Of course, honey, it looks to me she's a very nice person" her husband agreed, "They seem to be getting along well soon enough"

He started heading back for the dinning room.

"Dad, why don't you and Hikari join us for dinner? It _is_ your birthday after all… How about we call Mum and tell her to come also?"

Goku tensed a bit and approached Gohan slowly. Videl and Hikari took note of the gesture and made themselves busy with Pan, to let them some space to talk in private.

"I've already been to your mother's, Gohan. She didn't take it very well… seemed pretty upset".

Gohan frowned.

"Well, Dad," he started. "I can see why that is, you have to try to understand…"

Goku interrupted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his eldest intensely.

"Son, I _do_ understand…"

His coal black eyes were reflecting such remorse and pain that Gohan felt pity for his father.

_He just couldn't help it. He wasn't a human and would never be._

_He couldn't change being saiyajin._

His mother had always been fighting a loosing battle against her husband and children's nature.

Gohan tried to comfort his father. "Don't worry… I'm sure she'll come around… She always does"

Goku smiled weakly. "I hope you're right"

Then, he felt a pang in his chest, and the tall warrior couldn't help but steal a glance towards his future's daughter, as if just remembering her arrival. He gazed at her curiously.

_It's truly ironic, the way she got here just at the same time Chichi and I…_ He wasn't able to finish the thought.

_I wonder what the future she comes from is like. _

For the second time, Gohan brought him back from his thoughts. "Come, Dad!" he prompted. "I think Videl coincidentally prepared your favourite food, lasagne!" he grinned.

Goku's stomach grumbled. "Hehe, I guess I must admit I'm a bit hungry" he rubbed his tummy.

Videl approached them with Hikari holding a very exited Pan. "Yeah, pasta time!" the little rascal cheered. Her mother laughed.

"I swear all you saiyajins ever think about is food" she stated.

Gohan tensed at her words. Hikari noticed this and hurried to try to make him relax.

"Don't worry, Gohan-san, I already know about you guys. Personally I think it's great that this planet is so conscientiously guarded," she grinned at him, and he looked at her intently for a moment, before grinning back. Then he proceeded to take his seat at the table.

Goku soon approached the teen from behind.

"That reminds me, Kari-chan" he told her. "What ever did you do with your tail?" he murmured in a very low voice, careful to keep an eye on his son.

"It'll be no problem, Dad, I have it around my waist, hidden under my clothes… Since it's not the common brown, but white, if anyone sees it they'll think it's a belt," she whispered back.

That easy solution seemed to calm the older saiyan's restlessness a great deal, and he too headed for his usual seat for whenever he came visit. (After all, nothing was more important than dinner).

As Hikari went to join them at the dinner table, she reflected on how she herself was amazed now.

_She didn't actually know her lunar mind meld would work that well. _

END TO THE SECOND CHAPTER

Please review!

Jay.


	3. Adapting

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I realized perhaps Hikari was a bit Mary Sue in the second chapter, and I tried to fix it in the third. Hope it worked (sweat drop). To better understand this chapter I seriously recommend reading my other story "Paths Crossing".

2nd A/N: "**Maurian**" is an inhabitant of planet Mau, the planet were Luna and Artemis come from.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is a creation of Naoko Takeuchi and Dragon Ball/Z/GT are Akira Toriyama's or Toei Animation's. I'm not making any profit out of this.

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Third Chapter

"Uh, tell me again, Trunks... why exactly are we going to my brother's house?"

"Dende, Goten, I swear you have the worst memory on Chikyuu"

"No, come on. Why are we doing this, anyway?"

The lavender haired demi saiyan snorted and shook his head. "Because we promised to your sister-in-law we would do it today so that your niece could play with my obnoxious little spore of a sister here present…" he recited in a bored tone.

"I heard that!" the aqua haired eight year old protested as she turned her head back to them from over her shoulder, never stopping from her flying a bit far ahead from them in a small child-sized vessel that her mother had invented for her.

Trunks just snickered.

"But, then, how come Marron is coming along too?" the twenty-year-old with the spiky black hair wondered, making a sixteen-year-old girl beside him glare at him.

"Because I just happened to be over at Capsule Corps. with my parents when you arrived, and my dad wanted Gohan-san and Videl-san's new phone number, and you couldn't remember it, you doofus," she noted, her deep brown eyes sparkling with hidden amusement.

The son of Bulma Briefs and the Prince of all Saiyajins snickered once more. "Try to understand him, Mar-chan. Goten doesn't even recall his _own _phone number since he moved out," he stated.

The blonde giggled. "I believe that alright"

Then her expression turned to a more serious look and she gazed at the ebony haired demi. "Ten-kun" she questioned, "why is it you and Gohan-san both moved from your home at the same time, leaving Chichi-san all alone, specially with Goku-san training that village boy far away already?"

Goten frowned a bit. "It wasn't planned or anything, Ronnie…" he tried to explain, "We had already been arranging my change of residence since the beginning of the year, Mom said she would miss me a lot but it was best since my University is located in Satan City"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "So why did Gohan move also?"

"It was only an unfortunate coincidence… He too got this temporary job for which it is a convenience living in the city… But they're only renting, they'll move back as soon as he's finished with whatever business he has here" He turned to his friends pouting. "It wasn't as if I wanted to leave Mom all by herself, you guys!"

Marron and Trunks both chuckled at his childish attempt to excuse himself.

"Well" the blonde conceded, "as long as Chi-san isn't lonely for too long." Her look turned apprehensive. "It must be scary, living in the woods all alone"

It was the turn for the son of Goku to chuckle. "Naaaaahhhhh… You guys don't know her like my brother and I do. Mom is fearless. She's a strong, independent woman, she has been through a lot worse than that." He turned towards his childhood friend. "Remember, Trunks, how she went and stood before Majin Buu all by herself, and slapped him hard across the face, that time we were Pan and Bra's age?"

Trunks scowled. "Goten… Don't you remember what happened? Your mom got turned into an egg and crushed by his toe," he reminded.

The eyes of the usually carefree youth darkened. "No… Actually, I haven't forgotten" His hands fisted, and the other two got worried by the change in mood. He suddenly turned to his blue eyed comrade with a goofy grin. "But it was cool anyway, watching her do that. Wasn't it, buddy?" Goten added, making his companions almost fall anime style right where they were in mid-air. "My Mom was less frightened by that Evil Buu than even my Dad or Vegeta-san!" he chirped happily, with pride.

Trunks and Marron stared at each and exploded with laughter. Goten sweat dropped, looking blankly at the two at his sides back and forth.

"What, what?" he asked clueless.

"Goten… you're such a big momma's boy," Trunks told him smirking.

Marron agreed. "My dad says so was Gohan-san until he got married"

The offended raised an eyebrow, then smirked when he thought about something. "Ow? And you're not, 'Trunksie'?" he slurred the nickname to Trunks' annoyance.

"If I recall correctly" he continued, enjoying his friend's discomfort, "_your_ mom's the one who's always forcing you to take part in the affairs of Capsule Corps., not _mine_"

Trunk's lips formed a thin line.

"I'll have you know I take part in those just because I'm interested in the matters of the company that belongs to my family," he shot back grudgefully.

Goten didn't seem affected by his friend's distress. He only chuckled in response. "Of course, Trunks… And Vegeta reduced his training schedule lately because he _simply_ got tired of it, not to _spend more time with his family_, like Bulma wanted"

Trunks mentally gulped, since he still remembered how his mother had threatened his father with forcing him to prepare his own food and sleeping on the couch indefinitely, unless he complied. It was embarrassing that his best friend had finally taken notice of how his mother and little sister had his dad wrapped around their little fingers, and how that included Trunks to some extent.

Then he heard Marron side with Goten in his little revenge. "Well, you can't blame him for that, Ten-kun… He can't help it if he gets so vividly bored at the office that he just _has_ to sneak out from time to time…" Trunks was gonna thank the girl for what he believed was her giving him also a bit of support after all, when she continued. "…Also remember Bulma-san has a temper to rival Chichi-san's," he heard her add.

Trunks blinked, then scowled at himself mentally for not having seen it coming. She surely would take _his_ side, like always.

Goten looked to his right at the shinny deep brown eyes of the blond sixteen year old and smirked in conspiracy. All the while Marron felt her heart skip a beat.

_If only he would look at me like that every day._ She internally sighed. Trunks, who was watching her, rolled his eyes when he spotted Marron's slightly pink cheeks. Long ago had the lavender haired demi noticed their younger friend's infatuation with the second son of Goku.

_And he's oblivious to it as Goku usually is with everything. He__h, must be a Son trait or something._ He noticed the girl's eyes becoming brighter when she smiled back at his best friend, and internally sighed.

_You're too young for him to see you like that, and you're a smart kid, Mar-chan… so why can't you see that?_ …_I hope Goten doesn't accidentally break your heart._ He tried to get the thought off his mind.

"Say, Goten" The black haired boy looked to his left at his lavender haired companion. "Will your dad return to your house this week? After all, it's only seven days till Christmas"

Goten frowned in thought. "I really dunno. Yesterday was his birthday, and I usually drop for a visit, but for some reason I couldn't sense him anywhere near Uub's. Wherever he was, he wasn't powered up or anything, or I would have felt his Ki." He gulped, "I do hope he comes, though. Gohan's told me Mom's been… upset"

Marron stared; Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"How much has it been, already..? Three years since he left?" the twenty-one-year-old male asked with tact.

Goten nodded with a grave face, his gaze towards the ground. "It's not the fact that he's been absent so long… It's mostly the fact that he no longer drops by often. If he still did, Mom would take it better."

The blonde teen's eyes saddened at the sight of her secret crush's grief. "Ten-kun…"

"I hope he comes, so Gohan can remind him Mom still needs that he comes see her once in a while"

The other two continued flying, not really knowing what to say.

Trust Bra to shatter the mood, though.

"HEY YOU THREE LAZY ASSES! HURRY UP ALREADY, WE'RE ALMOST TO PAN'S HOUSE!"

They heard the turquoise haired brat yelling at them as if they were all in the army or something.. Marron looked at said brat's older brother with a grin. "Trunks, why doesn't your mom send Bra to work at C.C. instead of you? She looks like a natural leader to me," she snickered.

Trunks only grumbled.

"When Mum hears Bra talk with such a dirty mouth, she's gonna have mine and dad's '_butts_'"

* * *

Hikari took a half sitting position and yawned while stretching on the bed. One silver blue eye opened, then the other. The two traveled around the room, taking in the new surroundings. Her eyes caught the sight of a portrait on the nightstand.

That was when she remembered everything.

It was a picture of Gohan holding a baby Pan, with a much younger Videl at his side. Goku stood also by the other side of Gohan, and he had his arm around the waist of another black haired woman, obviously older than Videl, with her hair up in a tight bun, who also stood beside him.

All of them were smiling at the camera, with the exception of Pan, who was sleeping. Hikari felt her maternal side being deeply affected by the cuteness of that last particular little image, her mind replaying the events of the last night. With all that had happened, it was no wonder neither her nor her Dad had remembered to suggest calling Goten.

She had to laugh openly when she recalled how at some point of the conversation she had found herself nodding like an idiot, while her newly-met sister-in-law talked and talked all throughout the dinner about things that had _supposedly_ happened during Hikari's childhood, when a teen Videl had been in charge of babysitting her kid cousin.

Hikari snickered and recalled how all the time she had been wondering _what the heck_ she had done to Videl's brain with her Lunar Mind Meld, hoping it wasn't anything serious… because the older brunette just wouldn't stop talking, going on and on about things that the teenager girl wondered how she had come up with so fast in the first place.

'_I didn't know the Lunar Mind Meld would put so many fake memories in her head,'_ she thought, still victim to a slight feeling of guilt. She asked herself if this was the result of her her being part saiyajin: it was possible that this made some of her power, including the mind meld, stronger than a normal "lunarian" cat's.

Just like ChibiUsa's, her half-sister's mixed inheritance of both the Moon and Earth had once upon a time been a mystery, so it seemed that Hikari's might as well be. There was still very little anyone knew about the Silver Millennium blood and how it combined with other bloodlines. As a half-saiyan, she was rather untrained; her father had refused to encourage her reckless side. He didn't want Hikari to get herself involved in his and Serenity's fights in and outside the galaxy... That's why he had only given her a more average training to match that of his late granddaughter, Pan. —It would have surprised many of his old acquaintances how overprotective Goku had gotten; but Hikari was his only daughter, as she also was Serenity's; and they'd both lost children—. As for her being half-lunarian, just like Chibiusa, she had never manifested "sailor senshi" transformation powers until now.

But Hikari was already _sixteen_...

_'Oh well,'_ she merely shrugged.

Back to the subject at hand, the time-traveller had had the inner wish to let the ground swallow her when her father, while listening blankly to Videl, stole a glance at her from time to time, with a look that clearly said he wanted her to tell him what _exactly_ she had done to Gohan's wife. Every time that had happened, Hikari decided to smile, wink and act relaxed, so not to alarm him; act as if she knew what she was doing.

The truth had been, she hadn't had a clue her little _trick_ would be so… drastic... She just had crossed her fingers and hoped everything would turn out well… Call it blind dumb luck. All the time Gohan had listened to his wife talk with great curiosity and interest, and sometimes asked Hikari a question that she didn't know how to answer, but the older woman would always answer for her before she even tried to start.

Hikari decided she should try to stick near Videl all the seven days she would stay in the past.

Later on, her and Goku had been both invited to stay in the two guestrooms they had in the house, and a moment after everyone was asleep, her Dad had sneaked inside her room and found her at the window, about to stare up at the full moon, her white fuzzy tail waving behind her…

Needless to say, Goku had immediately launched himself towards his future daughter, tackled her to the floor, and covered her eyes with a hand. It took a lot of explaining to finally convince him that, due to being half a lunarian, she wouldn't turn into an Oozaru.

According to her parents, Hikari never transformed into the infamous giant ape, and she never would. She merely got _a lot_ stronger those nights; though she didn't know what her parents meant by that, and she couldn't tell because, like most saiyajin and part-saiyajin children, she never remembered much the day after. The advantage was she never started destroying things like a monster.

After she had finally calmed her father, they had been talking about a lot of stuff, him asking her questions about the future, sometimes trying to get more information on Serenity subtly, but unfortunately for him Hikari never fell for it.

Hikari had to grin to herself one more time. Knowing her dad, he would probably spend the following week trying to coarse her into telling him something about her mother, but Hikari was resolved to have fun while resisting his interrogations. It was gonna be a very funny week.

She looked back towards the picture, and her attention concentrated on the unknown woman by the side of her father, and she was hit by realization. That woman _had_ to be Chichi…

Hikari wasn't able to dwell on that thought, when a sound interrupted.

"Meow?"

Hikari looked to the window. She blinked.

Was that a cat sitting on the windowsill?

The half-lunarian took a couple of steps towards her window, all the time staring questioningly at the light violet cat that oddly looked as if it was staring back, until the cat jumped off landing on the carpeted floor of the bedroom and then up onto her comfy bed. It never took its reddish brown eyes away from the raven haired girl as it turned towards her and sat comfortably again.

Hikari stared at it surprised for a while and then gave a small smile. "Why hello, little kitty. What are you doing here?" she asked as she approached to pet it. Eerily it actually looked as if the cat was smiling to Hikari.

Her hand stopped when she spotted the yellow crescent moon on its forehead. Her eyes widened.

"How..."

"I came to accompany you, Princess," the animal answered.

Hikari backed up, tripped and fell to the floor. The cat chuckled.

"So much like your mother when she was your age."

The girl's eyes were still wide opened. She had recognized the voice. She blinked. "Di… Diana?"

The feline got off the bed and walked calmly towards the teen sprawled on the floor.

"Who else, Hime-chan?"

A pinkish light covered the small creature as she turned into her anthropomorphic form: a tall woman with light violet hair up in odangos, dressed in a dark pink satin dress.

She reached a hand down to Hikari to help her up. Hikari just stared at her hand. "But, but… How?"

The maurian advisor frowned and put her hands on her hips. Hikari internally grimaced. _So much like Luna-san…_

"Do you really think the Queen would let you come here all alone, without anyone to watch over you? Even Goku-san agreed to my coming"

Hikari's face flushed. "You mean… you're staying here with me? The whole.. the whole week?" she asked in dismay.

Diana smirked. "Of course, Young Lady… I'm not about to let Usagi-sama worry"

She looked amused as the teenager groaned.

"I should have known… You haven't transformed into your cat form for so long, but I still should have known you would follow me here… should have closed the window so that you couldn't get in." The advisor laughed, not in the least offended.

"Well, if you're here, this means mom and dad are back in Elysion," the girl concluded, smiling to herself. "Luna-san must be over joyed"

The older woman confirmed it. "She is. You three hadn't visited in a long time"

Silvery blue eyes narrowed in thought.

"I know… Mama's still considering Helios-san's offer"

"To move back to our Earth… and perhaps take back the crown too?" She crossed her arms over her chest after Hikari's nod. "You know how Helios is always willing to step aside and let Serenity-sama back on the throne every time you come… It would be much more simple if the Queen took over again"

Hikari's eyes lowered to the ground, reflecting.

"No it wouldn't Diana. I know they're actually considering moving, but taking back the throne… I don't know if Mama will ever agree to that. She and Dad are so busy fighting lately... There's always some threat endangering one of the planets of the galaxy… I don't think they would leave something they consider their duty just like that"

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Even if our people would love to have her back?"

Hikari looked up at her and nodded. "Mama says Helios-san is doing a good job and that they don't really need her anymore. She thinks it's not the same since she became immortal… she can't be their queen forever"

Not even Selene herself ruled for eternity… She looked pointedly at the advisor, a look in her silver blue orbs pleading her to understand, though she knew the other would be disappointed.

Hikari sighed. _'Why does she have to discuss these things with me? I'm not the one they're trying to convince.'_

She tried to lighten the mood.

"But, she really likes the idea of living on the planet again… Just, not as its queen," she quickly offered. "And you know what? Dad seems okay with it. He thinks Junior and Geta are strong enough to take care of Chikyuu by themselves now, and doesn't mind provided they visit often"

She didn't mention it, but Hikari was also thinking her father secretly thought better of living with people gifted with longevity… So that he didn't make friends only to watch them all die later, while he himself stayed as young as ever. The people from Earth, unlike the people of Chikyuu, lived thousands of years, so that wouldn't happen very often.

Diana smirked. "I'm sure Goku-san wants to be certain he'll have a good sparring partner"

Hikari looked at her offended. "Hey! He also has me, you know!"

The violet haired woman giggled, closing her eyes with mirth. "Oh, I'm sure he does"

"I'm as worthy an opponent as any of them, for your information!" Hikari protested, noting the other female's teasing. "Better even, since I'm half a saiyajin and they're only 1/16 of one!" Even as she said this, she knew the statement was a moot point: Hikari was aware that, compared to Goku and Vegeta Junior, she was rather behind. Diana laughed whole heartedly. Hikari was so easy nailed. She was so much fun to tease.

"Those two also came with your parents, you know? Already braking havoc and getting on my mother's nerves, not even Sailor Ceres can make them stop. One would have thought they would behave, now that they're almost twenty five…. By the way, they sent you a lot of hugs and kisses, but Geta said you'd better not return if it isn't with souvenirs"

That comment made the raven-haired teen grin again in a better mood. "I know what he must have said… That he orders me to bring him a picture of Vegeta Senior"

"You said it" the maurian nodded, then looked at her charge with curiosity in her red eyes. "We really are gonna meet him here, aren't we?"

"That's what Dad said… Both in the past and the present" Hikari added amusedly, "We probably will… And you know what, Dian-chan? I've already met Junior's famous grandma!"

The older one seemed to be trying to recall who that person was. It wasn't difficult since, in their own time, both Goku's, Senior and Junior, talked about her all the time. "You mean Son Pan?"

"Yes! And guess what, Diana? She's only a seven year old!"

"Well, that seems logical. I suppose you also got to meet your brother Gohan last night?"

Hikari's eyes softened.

"Yes… He seems a great guy. I can't wait to know him better… Diana, do you think he and Goten will like me?"

Diana raised an eyebrow.

"That again? Hasn't Goku-san told you enough times already both your brothers will surely like you, since you're such a mischievous girl, and a good person too?" she tried to say placatingly.

The girl let out a breath. "Yeah, but, you know, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous around Gohan"

The advisor pursed her lips in understanding. "It's only natural for you to feel that way… They're your close relatives by blood…but you're only getting to meet them now. Don't worry, with the help of Goku-san in this time I'm sure everything will turn out just fine"

Hikari looked at her, uncertain.

"What about Chichi-san? You know there's the most certain chance I also meet her"

Diana frowned, not being quite prepared for that question.

"…Then you'll behave as your parents told you: you'll be as polite and friendly with her as with anyone else. I believe Usagi-sama said she had told you very seriously that being mother of your two brothers though not yours doesn't necessarily make her bad"

Her charge sighed. "It's not that I'm worried about. It's the fact that it'll be weird. I mean, seeing her… with Dad." She bit her lip and shrugged, uncomfortable.

Her care taker looked at her intensely. "I don't think you have to worry, little light; you must always keep in mind _this isn't our time._ She's your father's current wife and you must accept and respect that if you are to stay here. Wasn't this what you and your parents had agreed?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, but"

"It's also for your brothers' sake. Besides, since Goku-san knows who you are I bet he'll surely avoid making you too uncomfortable with that matter"

"No, I don't think that would be right…" Hikari reflected, scratching her head. "I don't want him to be uncomfortable because of me, I'll deal with it."

She lifted her gaze.

"I see Mama told you she wouldn't let me come unless I told Dad in this time so that he would keep me safe" she grinned.

"Your mother only worries about your well being" the maurian conceded, "However, I believe it would have been easier if you hadn't said anything to anyone"

"May be. But you know my parents: if my mom is too worried or upset about something, my dad goes out of his way to please her and make her feel better"

The older woman nodded. "That's how people in love are like…" she whispered wistfully. Then put on a resolved look. "Anyway, little light, I brought you something you forgot back home," the maurian opened her hand to materialize a capsule.

Hikari looked at it and realized what it probably was.

"Is that… my backpack?"

Diana smirked. "Your clothes, so that you have something to wear this week, specially on your birthday, which is in two days…"

Hikari looked at her puzzled. "Two days! I thought it was tomorrow?"

"No, hime-chan, it's in two days, I'm positive. I checked it twice before coming. Time traveling sometimes can make you loose track of, well, time"

"I must have gotten wrong, then? I'll have to tell Papa, I already told him it was tomorrow"

Diana nodded.

"Your parents also sent you a present with me, but I'm not giving it to you until then" she continued tauntingly.

Hikari immediately snapped to attention.

"Aw, no fair!" she exclaimed with puppy eyes. not realizing she looked just like her father had the night before, when she refused to tell him about her mum.

"No complaining, young lady! My orders are strict" the older woman teased, "They wanted me to tell you they love you very much and that you have fun and learn, but with prudence…"

Hikari was no longer paying attention, rummaging through the contents of the backpack she had decapsulated.

"My Virtual CDs! My desk, my posters, everything is here! Coooool! Thanks mom!"

The advisor just rolled her eyes.

"Well" Hikari started "time to put all this stuff in order"

She concentrated and tried to see if she could pull off one of the tricks her mother had taught her. Making her crescent moon blaze on her forehead, the room was filled with a blinding bright silver light. When they looked around them, they saw Hikari's magic had placed everything were it belonged. There was a desk now in front of the bed, with books, notebooks and other things alike. On her bed were a couple of her favourite stuffed animals, and on the walls were some of her posters of her favourite bands and singers… Even the wallpaper had changed, no longer its former pale yellow colour, but a pale pink now. To say the least, Hikari was happy.

"Just like home" she whispered.

Diana scowled.

"I think Serenity-sama spoils you too much"

The girl stuck her tongue out at her. "Mama says Luna-san said the same about her and grandma in the Silver Millennium…"

The advisor just rolled her eyes again. Hikari ignored her and rubbed her stomach. "Well, I better go downstairs now, I'm starving!"

Diana just had to slap her forehead at that moment. If it wasn't enough with Usagi-sama's appetite, her daughter also had to inherit Goku-san's! She hoped her young princess wouldn't eat the Sons out of house and home too soon. Just then, Hikari was about to open the door to go outside her room, when someone beat her to it from the other side.

"Kari-chan! Breakfast is ready!" they both heard Videl's cheery voice as she stepped inside. At the same moment, Hikari saw a falsh of pink light from the corner of her eyes. She gulped.

'_Please don't let Videl have seen that…'_

Videl's blue eyes widened a bit while she looked all around dumbfounded.

"Kari-chan… Did you do something to your room?"

The teen sweatdropped. She had completely forgotten about that. "Erh, yeah! I kinda, um... redecorated!" she giggled stupidly. "…You don't mind, do you Vid-chan?" she asked, laughing it off.

Videl looked at the new wall paper. She decided she liked it and, quite peculiarly, that there was nothing odd about it, after all; the Lunar Mind meld made it so that it didn't occur to her to be bothered by that.

"No, of course not, Kari-chan. Your our guest, make yourself as comfortable as you need. Besides, it looks nice" she trailed off.

"Meooowww!"

Videl looked down.

"Ah! What's this?" she asked, staring at the light-violet cat curiously.

"Oh" Hikari started, leaning down to pick her up, "This is Diana, I just found her climbing up to my windowsill… Can I keep it, Vid-chan?"

Diana, in Hikari's arms, had to roll her eyes one more time. '_Again with the puppy eyes…'_

Videl smiled. "I can't see why not, Kari. I bet Pan will like her. Come down now, though. Breakfast's ready, and there's some people I want you to meet."

'_Mhm? Could one of them be Goten?'_ Hikari thought to herself.

"Okay," she answered and proceded to follow Videl down stairs.

"Next time," Diana whispered to her in a low voice, "you don't 'redecorate' your room!"

_'I know! I'm sorry!'_ Hikari groaned to herself.

END TO THE THIRD CHAPTER.

* * *

Please review!

Jay.


	4. Meanwhile at home

A/N: I know, I know, I'm sorry for the long wait. But I don't regret having taken my time, guys. I'm very happy with this chapter and it ha a lot to do with me having put so much time and thought in it, so that it was good and made you all proud.

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Sailor Ronin Usa-Chan for finally updating her story "Ai no Hikari" (go Girl!), to Tenshi no Nozomi for being tolerant with me, to semisweet so that she gets her lazy self to update "Difficult Predicament" D, to Phedre no Delaunay for her terrific story and giving me her support and so many cookies  , to Heroine of the Valley or being such an **amazing **writer, to Yami Nocturna for accepting my 'Silver Trio' challenge  and to cardcaptor eternity for trying to pick up on the reason's behind Juno's attack in "Paths Crossing".

**Note to beginners: Please don't ask questions till you've finished "Paths Crossing" also. Both that story and this one can't be fully understood or enjoyed if you don't read the two of them. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sailor Moon or DB/Z/GT, and this type of writing isn't profitable. _

CHAPTER FOUR

**Meanwhile, back at home…**

_Hundreds of years into the future – Gates of Time_

The Kingdom of the Underworld, also known as Hades, was said to be located within the last planet of the Solar System, the cold and distant Pluto. However, many detractors refused this idea and stated the Unseen Realm wasn't a physical place but a whole different, spiritual whereabouts that, to most people, could only be reached in death.

By that time the earth-raised sukiyaki had already discovered, long ago, how this place and Other World were inextricably connected: the Underworld was one of the many planes within Other World. He had come to understand that the Land of the Dead was not exactly or just a separate universe, but a fourth dimension of the current one, composed of an infinite variety of subaltern planes connected to one another and each of which had many different paths of both-ways connection with this universe.

Earth was connected to the Dream Realm, Golden Kingdom or Elysium, which was in the centre of the Elysian Fields. The Elysian Fields were in turn a part of the Underworld, along with the Asphodel Fields and, last, the Tartarus; a relatively _small _part of which he had come to know in the past as HFIL or 'Home for Infinite Losers' (where the souls of most evil mortal villains resided); baptized with that humoristic nickname by a couple of naughty Kai-oh-'samas'.

While those heroic blessed were sent to the Elysium Paradise and those impious and evil to the Tartarus and HFIL, between Elysium and the Tartarus where the Fields of Asphodel, the Purgatory, where the souls of those neither virtuous nor evil returned and the shades of heroes often wandered among lesser spirits. It was the Asphodel, finally, where the Kais mostly roamed, and the place where the souls of the dead first arrived, the plane mostly known as Other World, and at the centre of the this three superior planes Elysium, Tartarus and Asphodel were located the Sacred Time Gates of Kronos, which provided a direct access not only to the time stream but to Charon Castle on planet Pluto, and a portal to Zero Star Sagittarius and the Galaxy Cauldron …

… That way, creation and destruction were unbreakably connected; death to life… and life to death. Light to darkness, and darkness towards light. The fourth dimension that consisted of Other World was made of that which was the only barrier between them…

…Other Word, the fourth dimension, was eternity.

_Time_ itself.

But he already knew this.

He walked soundlessly through the sombre hall till he reached a silent, misty space outdoors and saw her silhouette blurred within the fog. She was sitting on a throne made of pure diamond, and the Time Portal was a good ten meters in front of her.

It was no longer the fancy ivory doors she once knew when she was fifteen, but an incredibly high and wide arch that would make any average-tall mortal feel like a bug about to be squashed by the shoe sole of a giant. And as if that hadn't been enough, there were the Twin Sphinxes. Enormous statues of two female-faced winged lions standing each at one side of the arch and opposite their partner, facing one another. They never moved, never blinked, and looked harmless, like made of lifeless white marble.

However, Goku knew they were much alive. He did not feel their monstrous Ki signatures, in fact he couldn't sense any life forces in them whatsoever, but he didn't need that to be certain these colossal beings were a far cry from _inanimate_. He knew they were the Time Gates' new and _true _guardians.

Sailor Galaxia had said once that such an ancient temple, which existed since _before _the beginning of life, couldn't ever possibly be protected by any mere mortal, whether it be Sailor Soldier or Planetary Keeper. Hence the everlasting, ever silent and immutable Twin Sphinxes, even though now for the first time visible, had always been the true incessant and 'unseen' guardians of Time.

According to the Valkyrie, it had been preposterous and in her opinion arrogant of the Plutonian Royal House to believe themselves capable of performing such a task. Serenity had been ticked off and rebutted right back that it that been a charge bestowed on the ancestor of Setsuna by Selene herself, and then she very subtly asked Galaxia whether she truly reckoned herself qualified to question the Elder Goddess she was bound to serve.

Needless to say, Galaxia didn't dare to, and she felt guilt was over her the moment she realized she had inadvertently angered her dear friend (and said Deity's descendant).

With these thoughts in his mind the Legendary Chosen Avenger of the Saiyajin stepped up near the Senshi of Silver and his muscled massive arms embraced her from behind.

"_Mitt Hengivenhet, jeg deg save"_, he told her in Saiya-go.

Which meant: 'My Love, I've missed you' in the saiyajins' old esoteric language that Bardock had taught him so long ago. Serenity's lips twisted in a delighted smile while her eyes warmed with affection.

"Kukoi! You surprised me," She turned to smile warmly up at him. "How did you know I was here? Did you ask Luna?"

Goku's coal back orbs, which were down and focused on her, gained a deep meaningful shine.

"You know that I always know where you are" he trailed off softly, and stared at her, _again_, that way so… like he never got tired of seeing her face.

She had once jokingly proposed he take a more permanent picture, and they had both laughed, till he said he didn't think he needed it 'cause he didn't plan on going anywhere away from her anytime soon.

She, of course, had been awed and rendered speechless due to her heart beating too fast…

"_Ja" _

… Just like now.

She had only managed to utter a single 'yes' in his, ─their─ special language. What was it with this multifaceted _life mate_ of hers that always made her feel words would only ruin their moment?

She had _used_ to be a bit more talkative with Endymion, she remembered.

Yet, with Goku, it was often as if words were a daily conventional routine, instead of a relevant necessity. Truth was, they didn't need them so much for communication.

Not since his unknown psychic saiyajin traits had reached out to her lunarian psychic traits through the Gungnir and established the most perfect bondage of feelings and thoughts, in a level of empathy that even overcame the old lunarian standards. She could bet it'd be the same regarding saiyajin parameters.

Humans, however, had never cultivated a very high level of telepathy or any other of the non-basic sensory senses, thus Endymion and her had not been able to be that greatly and thoroughly in tune with each other. The love was still there, as strong as ever, but their capability for communication had sometimes taken some bit of effort on both sides. Then later on, when Serenity had reincarnated as a human being, her old lunarian senses, though not erased, had quite diminished, in such a way that Usagi and Mamoru had finally the same usual problems of communication of every ordinary _human_ couple.

Which had lead in turn to the series of mishaps they had to go through, like being unable to recognize one another in a more conscious level when they first met, therefore their incomprehensible secret attraction had manifested in a hysteric rivalry, and some time later that one time of their break up which had brought so much suffering to both.

She knew that due to that Goku had also had his own fair share of arguments and differences with his previous wife. With him being a saiyan, though, his psychic senses complemented hers better; hence there weren't as many misunderstandings between the two…

"Usagi, what is it? You've suddenly spaced out on me" Goku's voice interrupted her musings.

The tone in his voice and the small amused smile on his lips told her that even though he still couldn't know her exact thoughts, he already had a good approximated guess of what she had been reflecting, that somewhere along the road she had been thinking of him.

It wasn't often that Goku would actually look smug, but when it happened she would feel as if she lay naked before her ever perceptive husband.

'_Haven't you ever heard of mind privacy?'_ she thought to him, in mock irritation _'Keep your psychic eaves-dropping to yourself!'_ she emit a mock indignant huff.

He grinned. _'You know I can't help it'_

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Talk about maturity; it always went down the tube whenever they both were in a light mood together. Goku just couldn't resist her pouty face and he kissed her.

"Mhm mhmmmmmmm……." was all he got from her lips tightly against his.

'_You cheat'_ she accused half heartedly.

'_And you like it'_ he mentally rebutted.

'_I hate you'_ she thought stubbornly.

'_No you don't. You know you love me'_

'_Narcissistic saiyan' _she added and heard him chuckle in her mind.

'_Yet I know I drive you crazy…'_

'_Hn. You got that right'._

'_Admit it. You can't live without lovely me' _

'_Uh hum. Now shut up and kiss me' _

'…_Isn't that what I'm doing?'_

'_Mhm, yeah. But you forgot the "shut up" part'_

'_Oh…'_

'_Yep'_

'_Well._sigh_ you know I'm not perfect'_

'_Grrr…' _

She heard him chuckle in her mind again, louder. _'Here, kitty, kitty!'_

Usagi mentally swore in Lunarian, Goku laughed through his teeth and continued kissing her.

'_Kukoi…'_

'…'

'_Kukoi-chan'_

'_..Mhm..?'_

'_Air… Need it… dying…'_

That got him to let go of her sweet mouth. When he looked at her, Usagi was slightly purple.

"Du Smake lekker…," he said, licking his lips "Kunnskap? Deilig?"

She blushed, a deep pink rose colour. He had just said: 'You taste delicious. Did you know that, my beautiful?'

"Kukoi…" she whispered, breathless. "Go_Ku_ – _koi_bito".

Which meant 'Goku, my beloved' in Japanese, the language both had spoken when in their respective planets… It seemed another thing the _second_ Earth, which was Goku's planet, Chikyuu, had inherited from the _first, _meaning Usagi's planet was some of the languages of their human population.

"…Renity…" Goku whispered back, and looked at her meaningfully. Usagi had to smile to herself.

Apart from their bond, she could also always tell his emotions by the way he called her. Usually, when he was more solemn and serious, he would refer to her as 'Serenity', or 'Renity' for short. Other times, when he was extremely joyful and playful he would call her 'Yellow', saying the gold in her hair was the sun that would shine over his life. And others, when he was needy and wanting her near him as mush as possible (which would often lead to some intimacy) he would either address her as "Deilig" (which in saiya-go meant 'Delicious', 'Lovely' and 'Beautiful' all at once), or whisper the name 'Serena' huskily in her ear making her give a silly giggle.

But it was when he would simply say 'Usagi' that she would feel melting like butter… It wasn't so much the name as much as the _way_ he pronounced it sometimes… so slowly, _so_ softly. She didn't know why that particular tone would always make her tremble to the core in a delicious shiver, happy butterflies fluttering in her belly. Perhaps it had to do with her knowing those times that his attention was focused solely on _her_, with intensity he rarely gave anything or anyone else. It was the awareness of having such a strong, passionate, caring, beautiful and golden hearted male showing the entire depth of his feelings for _her_, keeping her safe and behaving as if no other woman in the world existed…

Well, she had to admit that brought a warm pleasure to spread over her entire body faster than emptying a whole box of chocolates by herself.

"Renity" Goku started once again "How about if we go back to the Palace now? You know the others are starting to worry about you"

Serenity, or 'Usagi', just sighed. She knew he was probably talking mainly about Luna, who with the years had become quite the over – protective maniac. The rest were probably quite busy keeping the _Demonic Duo_ from terrorizing the kitchens, which was quite the hard task, if not impossible.

She slowly shook her head. "I wanna stay here… where I can see her".

Goku frowned and crouched down beside her.

"Love, staring at the Gates so much is not gonna make Hikari be back home any sooner" he put a hand on her shoulder "Come home, baby"

"But" she said anxiously "what about─"

"Dianna's there, and **_I_** am there too to take care of her, remember?" he answered reassuringly, with an amused grin "Don't worry so much"

Serenity nodded and sighed, then lowered her eyes.

"I know, it's just" she trailed off, not sure how to continue.

What words could ever express the fear that always bit at her heart, every time she looked at her daughter and remembered what had been ChibiUsa's fate?

"Usagi… please don't do this to yourself" she heard him murmur, and knew he had already picked up on what was troubling her "Chaos is no longer, and our little girl's not a child anymore. Trust me, she's gonna be alright… You have to come back home with me and eat a _real _meal. The girls are preparing a special breakfast just or you".

He waited for her to lift her gaze and added "I prmised them I would bring you with me. They're gonna be awfully disappointed if you don't show up…"

"Goku…" Usagi started.

"You've been here for hours" he insisted "It's time you go get some rest. Come home now, baby, please"

She couldn't just ignore the pleading tone in his voice, and already knew she was going to give in to his wishes… Her husband was so caring, so loving, he just couldn't refuse to humour him.

"Alright"

At this single word her mate's face turned into a full fledged goofy grin and he stood up to offer her a hand and help her up her seat.

When she saw the relief on her mate's face, she knew she had made the right decision.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As Goku and Serenity left the Asphodel Fields behind, two shadowy figures hidden behind some bushes watched them enter the Elysium.

"Kid, _why_ _exactly _are we spying on Goku-sensei and Aunt Rena?" asked the bored-looking Saiyan Prince look-alike.

"Shh! Keep your Ki suppressed, Geta-chan" whispered the other friend with the crazy-spikes hairdo and bandana.

Vegeta Junior was now definitely not pleased.

"Don't call me that!" he growled, "And that's what I'm doing, in case you didn't realize"

"Shhhhh! Keep QUIET!" 'Kid' hissed loudly, causing 'Geta' to roll his eyes and cross his arms over his chest, very much like a certain royal and close ancestor of his.

"Honestly, 'Duster'─"

He was interrupted mid-speech by Goku Junior's sudden gleeful outburst. He sighed in exasperation and turned towards the other to inquire the cause of that free show of childishness.

"What now?"

Goku Jr., a.k.a 'Junior' or "G.J." as everyone called him (with the exception of Geta) rubbed his hands in excitement.

"Great-Granddad is taking Sagi-'Kaasan back to the Palace… Great! Now the coast is clear."

"_Yeepy_" Vegeta said sarcastically "So what?"

"Gee, you're dense Vegeta-chan"

The princely one snarled sinisterly. "Watch it, brat".

However, Junior only ignored him.

"They're going back to Crystal Tokyo. With Sagi -'Kaasan back in the Royal Palace, the Time Gates are free for us to use. Don't you wanna see what Imouto-chan's doing?"

With that Geta immediately snapped back to attention.

"You mean that we go see Hikari?" at Junior's nod his charcoal eyes widened slightly "Are you crazy! We can not go where she is right now!"

"Aw, why not?" the Goku look-alike pouted.

"You're kidding, right Kid?" his friend growled, unaffected "We can't just, _go _there! Think about what would happen"

Goku Jr. first looked blankly, then frowned at him.

"What, you're afraid that G-Granddad, Sagi-'Kaasan and Luna-san find out? Yeah, I know they don't want anyone else to go, but it can be our secret. We'll just tell them that we're going back to Chikyuu… They don't have to find out, you know!"

Vegeta slapped his forehead _'Lord of Fury, give me patience' _

"Don't make me smack you, Kid. Use your brain and actually _think _about what you're suggesting"

Junior looked surprised.

"Why not, Vegeta?"

The princely boy for a while just looked at his clueless partner disbelievingly, dumbfounded. Then he exploded.

"Because we _FRIKIN' _LOOK like our great-great-grandparents, you _IDIOT_!" he finally burst out snappishly "We even have their _same names_! Don't you think they'll _notice_ _that_, you dimwit?"

He paused to catch his breath, and Goku took his chance to but in, hands raised "Okay, okay! No need to yell at me!" and Vegeta just snorted, resigned.

"But look, Geta, they don't have to know we're there either!" G.J. proposed hurriedly "No one else besides Imouto, we'll only let her know we're there, in case she needs us"

"Very well, I suppose we could do that" Geta conceded at last in defeat.

'_Anything if it means Duster here will stop saying nonsense'_

"But how do you suggest we get to the Time Gates?" he continued "In case you don't remember, I remind you that only Rena-sama, Goku-sensei and perhaps Sailor Ceres have access to that place, at least that we know of… and they aren't likely gonna take us there once they suspect this little ruse…"

"Ah, but I'd already thought of that" Junior responded with the air of someone that has a hidden card under his sleeve, "We could use the Plutonian Time Staff. Remember Sagi-'Kaasan had it modified so that any of us could use it, in case of an emergency? She said we couldn't launch a _Dead Scream_ or any other Pluto attack with it, but that it would still take us to the Gates if we asked"

Geta seemed deep in thought.

"Yes, you're right. I recall she said we use it with _'responsibility'_" he added pointedly "But how would we borrow it from Aunt Rena? She will ask what we want it for, that's for sure"

That was when G. J. grinned madly "We woudn't have to ask her, Geta, cause she doesn't have it! She doesn't really need it to get to the Gates, right? She has the Cosmos Staff. So she gave the Pluto Staff to CereCere-neechan, I overheard when she charged her with it"

Geta laughed. "You and you're eaves-dropping. I don't think Ceres-sempai would give us the staff either, though. Any other _good_ ideas?"

"I wasn't eaves-dropping, I just happened to pass by when they were talking!" Junior complained offended "Anyway, I don't say we _ask_ her… I say we take the Time Staff from her room. She never uses it, does she? Therefore she won't notice."

"Are you saying we sneak into her room? _You_'re going to do that, Smarty. I won't risk getting my hair chopped by some rabid female."

"Aw, please, Geta-chan! You know I can't do it without your help!" G.J. pleaded.

Vegeta Jr. scowled. "Ah, alright, alright, cease your snivelling, Kid! You're starting to give me a headache!"

"Does that mean you'll help?" cried the other, hopeful.

"Argh, whatever; I will. Anything to stop your whining, 'Duster Head' _Ómi_help me, you are noisy." He protested massaging his temple.

"So when are we gonna do this?"

"We're not gonna rush" Geta said thoughtfully "We're gonna wait for a good chance when they get distracted"

END TO THE 4RTH CHAPTER

A/N: Oh my, Goku and Vegeta Jr. in the past! The very idea sounds scary… Will they make it?

Man that took a long to write! Sorry for the long wait, once again, but I hope you'll find this chapter satisfying. The language that Goku speaks, "Saiya-go" is bsed on a REAL foreign language. I don't speak it and had to use an online dictionary, so most probably translations were less than bad. But I hope you're willing to bear with me on that, 'cause I had a very IMPORTANT REASON to include dialogues in that particular language.

On the other hand, for those who aren't that familiar with the Japanese words, here are the translations (Goku Koi/Koibito Goku beloved, 'Sagi 'Kaasan Usagi-mama, Goku-sensei Master Goku as in 'teacher', Ceres-sempai upperclassman Ceres, CereCere-neechan older sister CereCere, Hikari-Imouto little sister Hikari, Rena-sama Her Majesty Rena, Hime Princess)

If you're wondering, I don't think I'll quit using Japanese expressions: most of these are widely known anyway, and using them is my little tribute to the origin of the creators of SM and DBZ, in other words Japan.

Anyway, now that you've read, please review. You know you want to. ;-)

JAY


	5. Getting entangled

A/N: **Chapter four has been replaced with an actual chapter**, so this is technically a **double update**, to make up for all the time I made you guys wait. **Make sure to read it first**, if you haven't, cause it has important information.

I also want to clarify something:

**Nearly nothing in this story is added hazardously, so keep in mind most things that might not make sense t first sight **_**do**_** have a purpose. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball/Z/GT, and I don't need to cause when I grow up I'm actually gonna make a fortune on my own Stucks out tongue at Toriyama and Takeuchi_

_Fifth Chapter_

Hikari gulped nervously. Goten was looking at her in a very weird way.

Just _what was it_ with him? Why was he staring at her like she had grown another head?

She knew this was Goten the moment she first saw him, since it kind of felt like looking at a second Goku Junior with a different hairstyle. The blond girl next to him huffed angrily and chose that moment to elbow him hard in the gut. That visibly made him return from whatever fantasy land his brain had wandered into, and he finally gasped.

"Huh?"

_Okay…_ May be his mind hadn't returned yet, since he appeared to lack the ability of coherent speech. He just leaned towards Hikari slowly, eyed her up and down, gave her a dreamy look through half-lidded eyes and told her…

"…You're _cute_…"

(Insert double gasp there)

The blond girl's eyes widened in a horrified expression, that, though for different reasons, mirrored very accurately Hikari's own sudden overcome with horror, as she instantaneously flushed _deep_ scarlet.

People would have to excuse her asking, but…

…

…

…

... …_What the HELL just happened here?_

"…"

It was understandable that the raven haired girl had been rendered speechless─…

(Insert collective sweat drop)

…─Son-Tsukino Hikari, sixteen years old; daughter of the _'Famous-Saiyajin-Martial-Artist-And-Universal-Hero' _Son Goku, and the _'Also-Legendary-Queen-Of-The-Stars-And-Neo-Queen-Serenity'_ Sailor Cosmos; travels back in time, after many long hours of arguments and convincing her parents; "…through hardships unnumbered and dangers untold, she had reached the Castle beyond the Goblin City…" ─ _(Wait; wasn't that Jennifer Connelly's last line as Sarah Williams in the movie "Labyrinth", with David Bowie…? … Thought so, oops, wrong brunette!)…_ ─. Anyway, everyone could get the point that the poor girl had gone through all that trouble to travel to the present and meet her siblings, only to have her older brother watch her with dummy eyes and say to her, _"Huh, you're cute…_"

Meanwhile, the blond girl (that was around her age so Hikari desperately prayed inwardly she wasn't one of those 'dumb blondes') recovered from her distraught puzzlement first and tried to get herself together to resemble a more eased state of mind.

"Ten-kun, it's rude to stare"

(Hikari's and Videl's already widened eyes twitched)

"…Ten─" 'Goldy-Locks' started pulling at his right sleeve like a child wanting attention from its mother.

"…Goten, Marron, as I was saying; meet Tsukino Hikari, my cousin" Videl piped in, to cut the embarrassing silence.

"She's related to you, Videl?" Goten asked dazedly. However, that relieved Gohan's wife somehow, since it proved he hadn't suddenly also become deaf. (._.._Twitch)

"I didn't know you had a pretty cousin…" (Insert slight drool here, _which, has to be admitted, must have been a little disgusting_)

(Twitch, twitch)

"Uhm…"

"Miaow!"

Diana chose that moment to start writhing and tossing in Hikari's arms. The teen finally had to let her jump to the ground and the light violet cat shoot immediately towards the corridor that Hikari knew lead to the downstairs restroom.

"Diana!"

The blond girl, Marron, stared after her curiously. "It seems to be in a rush"

Goten grinned. "Perhaps it's in a hurry to go to the bathroom"

That earned him a light whack at the back of his head from his sister-in-law (who felt obligated to do so in the absence of Chichi), a giggle from Marron, and Hikari's bemused face.

"Er, I better go get her" the younger brunette mumbled, anxious to get away from the starry-eyed older boy, and quickly took after the fugitive feline. "Be right back!"

The second son of Son Goku followed the lovely blue-eyed apparition with his eyes and wolf-whistled. "There goes another perfect dating material" he sighed.

(…Insert sounds of a bug flying by)

After a small pause, he added. "That kitty better follow Nature's call somewhere else, though. No matter how much it tries to scratch at the door, I doubt Trunks will let it in while he's in there"

Videl and Marron merely exchanged looks.

* * *

"Diana!"

The time-traveller caught up with her 'pet' in a nearly out-of-breath fashion.

The light violet cat was sitting in front of a solitary door. At the sound of her voice, it turned towards the girl and its reddish maroon eyes narrowed at her disapprovingly.

The teen paused in mid-approach.

"Diana? What is it?" she tried cautiously, taking another hesitant couple of steps towards her.

As Hikari leaned down and Dianna opened her mouth to speak, they heard the sound of a toilet being flushed, and then the door in front of them opened─.

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion, when _the hottest piece of anime male flesh_… er, I mean the best looking guy ever seen by our heroine came through that very door.

…Tall, built, handsome, slightly tanned; with lustrous straight lavender hair in a cup-like short cut, and the most intimidating and entrancing baby blue eyes.

_Both_ Hikari and Diana looked up at him mute and heart- struck.

…Can you say, _'I went for a pee and met the love of my life just exiting the loo'_?

Trunks closed the door shut; turned around, gazed down, and froze… a bit startled. He hadn't thought there would be a dark-head of a girl and a violet kitten waiting for him outside the toilet… Had he taken too long?

He hadn't expected there to be anyone in the corridor. Truth was, he hadn't sensed any Kis.

In fact, he couldn't feel any Ki signatures right now, either…He looked down at the girl, a bit puzzled, while she picked up the animal and then awkwardly rose up to meet his gaze..

"I'm sorry; did you want to use the bathroom?"

(Quick shake of heads… …Did that cat shake its head too?)

"Excuse me?"

"…"

"Miaow?"

No response from the girl whatsoever.

_¿?_

He decided for another approach.

"…You must be the guest Mrs Son was talking about," he reasoned.

(Silence)

"So… you are Son Gohan's guest, aren't you?"

(Slow nod. Why wasn't this girl quitting staring at him?)

"Nice to meet you, then" he decided to introduce himself, "I am Trunks Briefs, another friend of the family"

He offered the mute girl a hand, which she took and shook shyly.

Unfortunately, he made the mistake of smiling too. If he hadn't smiled, perhaps Hikari would have recovered enough by then to be able to say something to the lavender haired stranger. As it was, though, she was feeling too weak in the knees to utter a single word, and Diana wasn't in a much better shape herself, so she couldn't help either.

Trunks tried again.

"So, what's your name?"

He smiled again as if to encourage her.

_Fatal mistake…_

"Eep!"

The lavender haired youth looked at her startled. He took a step towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh" was all she managed to answer, blushing furiously.

"Can I get you something, would you like me to get Videl?" he asked concerned, approaching her.

'_Just turn on the air conditioning, please. Has it started to get hot in here?' _she thought hazily, as he raised an arm towards her shoulders.

"That's okay. I'm fine now" she murmured in such a small voice that Trunks had to strain his ears to hear her.

"That's good," he grinned down at her luminous pools, then he glanced at Diana in Hikari's grasp.

"That's a nice pet you've got there" he commented.

She gave a shy smile. "Thank you… Her name is Diana"

"Is it, huh? What a beautiful name" Trunks' hands petted the cat, "Hey there, Diana"

"Miaooowww" Diana purred happily in appreciation and leaned further against his touch.

Hikari scowled mentally. _'Lucky Fur-ball'_

"Well, I'll be going now," Trunks said suddenly. "Just call out if you need anything".

He lightly slapped her on the shoulder and started making his way back to the kitchen, with the others. The silent girl stared after him for a second. "Hikari!" she suddenly all but blurted out.

Trunks turned around and frowned slightly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name…" she stammered, but continued, "…it's Hikari" _(The embarrassement..._)

The frown was replaced with another smile. It was a smaller, sweeter one. "Nice to meet you… Hikari"

He slowly turned back towards the corridor, then waved at her. "I'll be seeing you later on." With that, the elder son of Vegeta left the girl standing there alone in front of the bathroom door, with her feline in her arms.

Hikari watched him leave with misty eyes. She whispered softly. "Nice to meet you too"

The raven haired teenager slumped to the ground, talking-cat still in her clutch, and let out a deep sigh. "What a guy…"

Diana nodded "And quite attractive too"

"Dad never told me Goten's friend was _that_ good-looking"

The maurian advisor chuckled lightly.

"Knowing Goku-san, he probably didn't even notice"

The teen mumbled in agreement.

"…Most probable…"

Finally, Diana realized she had forgotten about a certain subject she wanted to discuss with the young princess.

She left the girl's arms and went through the door left ajar. Hikari looked at her curiously.

"Hime, come inside. I want a word with you"

Surprised, she immediately got up and followed, closing the door gently behind her.

* * *

A sweaty looking Saiyan Prince entered through the door of the kitchen at Capsule Corps.

"Bulma, where did Trunks and Bura go?"

The aqua haired woman got up from the dinning-table and went to offer a dry towel to her over exerted husband. She always kept one in there to show her husband her gratitude towards him for having reduced his incessant training schedule.

"Trunks went to take Bra to Gohan's. Krillin's family was here earlier, when Goten also arrived, so Goten and Krillin's daughter decided to go with him." She said as she put the towel around his neck.

The prince raised an eye-brow, smirking.

"So the 'midget' and the 'toaster' have been here along with their offspring?"

Bulma scowled, looking miffed. "Vegeta," she pleaded. "How many times have I asked you to─?"

The royal saiyajin smirked at her. "You already know the way I think, woman. Why try to change what isn't broken?"

The genius inventor sighed. "After all this time, unlike with Goku, you still can't give any of the rest of them any real credit; can you?"

"Oh, but I do give them credit…"

"Yeah, I know. For the way they 'never had to go through large, unnumbered trials to make themselves worthy of the honor of still being counted among the living'...," she recited dramatically and rolled her eyes, closing them. "I say once again, shows what you know, Vegeta," she snorted, crossing her arms. "Honestly, do you know how attention-seeking all that sounds? For all you know, Yamcha and the others might as well have faced just as many trials as you..." She'd spoken in an irritated tone. Vegeta looked at her, eyes not scowling, but the image of unperturbed resolution.

"You may refuse to give credit to my words, Bulma," he told her calmly. "But you and I know that any mayhem and misfortunes you and your friends may have encountered are greatly and easily outdone by the decades of constant torment, murder and slavery that myself and my people had to go through with Frieza."

Those deceivingly dispassionate words managed to awaken Bulma's guilty conscience and she gulped. The prince noticed and went for the kill. "How do you, how can you, woman, ask me to ever forget from one day to another what was made the terrible fate bestowed upon my planet, my kingdom, my people… my race? How could anyone who's lived, what I lived, act or think any different?"

She sighed heavily, conceding to defeat. She knew she had made him irked with both the defense of Yamcha's name and the comparison. It was her own fault. Her bringing up his past in a derogatory manner could receive the worst reactions from him. He would have shrugged off the comment if it had been anyone else. But he expected a bit more loyalty from his own mate.

Time for some damage control.

She went to gently wrap her arms around her husband, and rested her chin against his shoulder blade, not caring how sweaty and smelly he happened to be at the moment.

"We've had this conversation a thousand times, Vegeta. You know that I do know how you feel about that. At least I think I can imagine…," she whispered softly. "I am so sorry, darling… However, don't you think it's finally time you let it go?" She felt him tense in her arms, so she continued. "This is not just about making fun of Krillin anymore. I've already told you. Let it go, love. Let go of that past that hurts you."

She knew he was listening to her intently even though he didn't show it; that he was waiting patiently for her to say the rest he knew she wanted to say. "That's why I've been asking this of you, my love. For both you and our children, Vegeta. They have a right to their father truly being there for them, instead of isolated in a training gravitation room"

Vegeta audibly choke, and she knew she had just hit a nerve somewhere within the cold mask that sometimes was Vegeta no Ouji. It had always given Bulma a fuzzy feeling inside every time she realized she was the only one he truly listened, the only one whose thoughts mattered to him. That knowledge was what would always stop her from doing anything drastic every time they fought and she grew frustrated. It always filled her with love and warmth for her stubborn, conceited, hot headed prince.

It was only during moments like this one, when there were only the two of them, that Vegeta allowed himself to show even a hint of vulnerability.

"Give yourself permission to be fully with them, Vegeta. Let yourself to completely be with us, _live_ with _us_, and not half here and half in the past. The proud Saiyajin Prince I fell inlove with is the Saiyajin Prince about whom it's been said there's nothing he can't actually do"

Bulma felt his breath come in contact with the side of her neck as he returned the hug, and she started massaging his back fondly.

"You're the only one that I want. I have faith in you. Always."

Then she took his hand and they both left wordlessly, leaving the kitchen to midday solitude.

END TO THE 5TH CHAPTER

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing the part of Hikari and Goten and then the one of Hikari and Trunks, in other words I hope this chapter results as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write…

So please be nice and gift me a nice flattering review? (adopts Hikari's technique of the puppy eyes) Who knows, perhaps that'll get me to update again sooner (winks).

Love,

JAY.


	6. Foreshadowing

_Disclaimer: I'm the evil fat alien from "Space Jam", who having failed to enslave the Loony Tunes and Michael Jordan, resolved to have a go at the anime characters and his creators too. Muhahahahaha... (strikes Toriyama and Takeuchi with a whip to make them keep on writing this fic). _

Sixth Chapter

In a place out of time and space, some were starting to become very concerned.

A purple-skinned male with snow white hair and pointy ears was looking at the Galaxy Cauldron through a crystal ball, and narrowing his eyes. He shifted closer showing great confusion: it looked like the Lambda Power within the Primal Cup of Life was twirling around in a swirling rainbow of shinning stars and colours.

"But-but… How..? It can't be!"

The older and wiser one to his side commented. "I'm afraid it looks like it is"

Confused, Kibito-Shin stepped away to stare at his superior. "But Sir, it can't be quite correct. The last time we ever saw the Primal Energy react that way was when the Goddess of Light herself ascended from the mortal planes"

The Grand Supreme Kai seemed lost in his musings.

"Quite true, that is," he assented. "She was the very last of the Elders to leave the temporal worlds. Thenceforth, to witness such an event repeat it self once again can only indicate two possible causes"

His gaze was raised towards the other, who was listening expectantly.

"So, what do you believe those causes could be," Kibito-Shin asked without preamble.

"The only two things that could provoke this level of activity would be, for one, that one of them is coming back," the old man answered, without hesitation.

The younger Kai froze as his mouth opened in complete and utter shock.

"Do you mean…, one of _them_?" he gasped out loud.

To his dismay, the Higher One only answered with silence, his gaze immutably trained on him.

"Why would they come back just now, after all these millenniums; of all times, why does it have to be now?" he lamely tried to reason.

"That I must admit I do not know," was the ancient's response, as he turned towards the other person beside them, who had remained quiet and distant till that moment.

When the woman with the golden-red wavy hair felt both the Kais' attention on her, she lifted her chin to regard them both for a while with her arms still crossed, a look of deep concentration set within her twin sparkling ruby orbs.

"Unfortunately, I don't know much more either myself," she finally spoke in a soft and serene voice. "Such a chance development was never mentioned within my Circle; otherwise I would have been warned about it"

"Yet, you're one of them," Kibito-Shin questioned, raising a white eye-brow. "Aren't you?"

The golden fire-head fixed on him her penetrating stare, and the young fusion cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "I will not deny I am like them to some extent" she conceded, "but I'm also essentially different"

He looked doubtful, and expressed so, frowning. "Shall I ask in what sense?"

"That's enough, son" the Grand Supreme Kai intervened, crossing his arms behind his back. "She's already told us she doesn't know anything else. That should be enough for you also"

He turned apologetically towards the yellow clad woman. "Please excuse my disciple's intruding interrogations. It was not in his intentions to be rude. He just happens to suffer from an incurable curiosity"

The sparkling rubies regarded the other fusion once again, shinning with knowledge and comprehension. "He's a young one, still" she concurred, "Reminds me of myself, so long ago… when I was arrogant and wanted the entire universe cowering at my feet"

Kibito-Shin was immediately offended and sneered angrily when he discovered the Older Kai was actually trying to hide a smile; he even murmured in a very low voice what sounded a lot like _'I'm a responsible Supreme Kai, and only mean to keep things in order. Grrr… what do you know, Sir, being the lazy old fool you are and listening to this know- it-all siren-like gorgon from HFIL'._

From the spark of amusement that he'd seen cross her eyes, he knew that though the Grand Supreme Kai was deaf as a mule, she conversely had been quite able to hear him, which caused him to flush briefly.

'_Damn… Wait, why do I care? What are you grinning about, you man-eating predatory monster?'_ he thought at her grudgingly. _'You may look like a siren, but we all know what they hid under all that beauty and looks and what they used to do with the males'_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw in a flash how she gifted him with the most unnoticeable of winks, so quick that he almost, almost thought he had imagined it, and that's when he knew: even though he was able to block his thoughts considerably from the other Kai, he could not guard them from her much stronger intuitive skills.

Still seething, he directed another question to the old coot.

"And what's the second possibility?"

"The second hypothetical reason for the Primal Power to be acting this way, is another one being born" out of the blue, the archaic administer sounded ages older.

"Another?" Kibito-Shin was so perplexed he turned to the maiden for confirmation, "A _new_ Elder?"

She nodded slowly. "_That_ I was warned about. They said it could happen"

"Sir, how could a new-born become an Elder?" he asked most incredulously, "I thought only those present since the very Creation could ever be one?"

"This one, as a matter of fact, is going to be born as an Elder _already_" his senior simply stated.

He was lost for words now.

"I─ I thought that wasn't possible?"

"It wasn't," the yellow clad female said while adjusting one of her gloves, "until now".

Kibito-Shin once more turned promptly to the older fusion.

"Is it gonna be friend, or…─" he inwardly gulped before continuing "─…foe?"

"That, my boy" the Grand Supreme Kai looked at him and the woman intently, "is what we must find out"

His disciple was already sweating when he added ─in a somewhat ominous tone─,

"…As soon as we can"

Kibito-Shin only stared for the longest time. Then, he sighed and groaned darkly all at once.

"Why do I get the feeling our problems are just beginning all over again"

* * *

_Back at the Son Home…_

"Okay Diana, what did you want to talk me about?" asked the young princess as she took a seat on the lavatory, already having bolted the entrance door to the toilet.

The light-violet furred feline advisor glared grimly at her charge.

"You were supposed to pretend being a distant relation of Mau Chichi, and to perform the lunar mind meld both on _her_, and on her father, if necessary" the cat angrily began to chastise without bating around the bush, "What _on earth_ are you doing playing the part of Satan Videl's cousin?"

Hikari sweat-dropped, looking a lot like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well, that is… You see, D-chan─" she started, putting a hand behind her head.

"─Oh, no" Diana said, cutting her off, "Don't you 'D-chan' me, Young Lady. Pray tell why you didn't do as you were told, exactly?"

The girl rubbed the back of her head while giggling nervously to cover up for her discomfort at having been caught in mid-disobedience.

There was no denying she was Goku-san and Usagi-sama's daughter, Diana thought.

"Oh, that, it was nothing Diana, nothing to worry about" she ranted on, waving her hands in dismissal "I just had to brainwash Videl instead 'cause Chichi-san was busy somewhere else at that moment"

Her tutor narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Hikari…" the cat hissed in a warning that she better not test her.

"It wasn't my fault! We came here to Gohan's house and Chichi was nowhere to be seen! What was I supposed to do? I _had_ to tell them something!" the teen wailed loudly, defensively.

"Lower your voice!" Diana hastily shushed her. "Someone could hear you." The flustered girl immediately chilled.

"It's not fair" she mumbled resentfully, "It wasn't my fault she wasn't there"

"Still that doesn't justify it," the care-taker admonished. "You could have waited. Why didn't you ask Goku-san to take you to Mount Paotzu instead of here?"

The hime pouted, fidgeting, and a look at her torn face told Diana all she needed to know.

She sighed loudly.

"You told him you wanted to meet your brothers, and he proposed coming here, to Gohan's, and you couldn't refuse, could you?"

The saddened girl wordlessly nodded, staring at her feet.

Once again Diana sighed in resignation.

"Alright, I understand," she admitted in a soothing manner. "However, you should have obeyed your parents. Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into"

Hikari raised her head to look at her surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Diana glanced at her severely.

"I'm talking about that little scene out there with your brother Goten," she specified.

At being reminded of it, Hikari blushed blue out of sheer mortification.

"I didn't know he would be that way" she squeaked in a small voice.

"And you didn't have anything to do with it?" the cat seriously lacked any subtlety.

Silvery sky-blue eyes trained on the feline, unblinking, showing overwhelming trepidation. "That is _so_ not funny!" she yelled scandalized.

Diana snorted. "Do you see me laughing?"

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Hikari all but squealed.

"Well, if you had told them you were their relative, he probably wouldn't be acting this way" the honorary lunarian cat insisted "Why did you think your parents wanted you to say that? It was _precisely_ the kind of thing they didn't want to risk happening"

"Then why on Tsuki's name didn't they tell me?" the teen demanded, finally exasperated.

"If you thought things out instead of rushing in" the maurian reprimanded, "you would have figured it out for yourself, you would have anticipated it"

This time it was the impulsive princess who snorted.

"So now it's _my _fault, then" she huffed annoyed.

"You're not a child anymore, Hikari" answered Diana. "Have you realized if your mother ever takes the throne again, you'll be the next Queen of Earth?" she ignored the look of utter commotion in her charge's gaze and finished "You're supposed to think before acting"

"You don't know that, Dianna, you don't know if I'll get to be Queen or not. I don't have a drop of earthian royal blood in my veins and you know it. I would more easily rule Chikyuu before ever being able to take the Earth throne," Hikari said with the resolution of one who isn't sure of anything but one single thing: the one they're stating "Besides, hadn't we already agreed on the fact that Mum ever accepting the crown once more is not likely─"

Diana closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly, and Hikari made silence.

This was starting to become a thorny subject.

"You always say you want everyone to treat you like an adult," Diana said finally. "Hence, this is your chance to prove if you're truly one"

The dark haired youth didn't know what to answer. Therefore, she remained silent, staring at her older, wiser friend.

"Being a grown up signifies thinking of the consequences of your actions" the cat went on in a contemplative whisper "It means taking responsibility for what you do and how it affects yourself and others. Only when you learn to take the blame for it and find a ways to mend it, then you'll be a girl no longer, but a true woman"

Diana lifted her gaze towards the quieted young princess.

"Do you understand that?"

Hikari realized this was a very serious question, she could know by intuition and the older one's tone that her answer now would be very important to Diana. She had the gut feeling that it had somehow to do with ChibiUsa.

And it did. The cat advisor was wistfully remembering a time of old when her princess and friend Small Lady, wishing fervently to be like her mother the Neo Queen, had innocently taken the Silver Crystal, without knowing that with that she was leaving her home open for attack, and putting herself also in danger, and leaving her beloved mother she admired so much lost in helplessness.

Unlike Hikari, ChibiUsa (or Reenie, like they had started to call her as a short name for Serena, once she'd reached her "teens" in Crystal Tokyo) hadn't been bestowed with the joy of older siblings that guided her, protected and comforted her, attempting to give an advice in the times of grief. Her younger hime had found those caring figures somehow in Vegeta and Goku Jr, and to boot the four Asteroids had always been there to pamper her to their hearts' content whenever she was on their planet.

This had not been, however, Reenie's luck.

Though a rightful princess by birth, the blue-eyed second child of Neo Queen Serenity had never had to prove herself to others, until now. No one on Chikyuu had ever found out of her royal origins, and Hikari herself didn't really see herself as one. Henceforth, she didn't feel the need to uphold her roots or her family name, a pressure ChibiUsa had, without a doubt, always unconsciously felt, both before and after the war with Nemessis had ended.

The maurian let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding in, and vowed that _this_ princess, the sister of her deceased dear best friend, would always count with her guidance and support, no matter how difficult the situation.

"Yes, Diana. I understand it" the raven-heaired teenager responded after some time. She slumped her shoulders as she finally started feeling ashamed. "So what do you suggest we do? Try the lunar mind meld on Goten?"

Diana seemed sceptical. "I don't believe it would work. He is a half saiyan, just like you, and the saiyajin are a lot less vulnerable to mind manipulations than humans"

Hikari whimpered, filled with disappointment and frustration.

"Then, what can I do?" she questioned slumping her shoulders even more, contrite.

The cat smiled up at her tenderly, being more indulgent now that her point had gotten across. "Don't worry," she reassured. "We'll think of something. Now, we better get back there, they must already be wondering what's taking you so long"

And then the two exited the bathroom.

* * *

_Somwhere else..._

A silhouette bathed in shadows approached the tall and built figure surrounded by obscure fog.

"Master" it said in greeting as it bowed down and kneeled.

The figure, that had been standing staring intently at something, with their back towards the newcomer, turned around to the servant.

"What news do you bring me about the Supreme Kai-oh-samas?"

The spy immediately rose from the floor. "It was just as you thought, Master" he confirmed, "They say it can be due to the birth of a new deity"

"Is that so" at the servant's nod he continued "Mm, interesting. You've done a good job, you may go"

So it was the servant bowed again and departed.

The male figure standing within the fog looked at the spiritual window in front of him, that showed the Galaxy Cauldron scattering light and heat everywhere once again in a furious whirlpool.

"The birth of a new deity," it repeated. "An Elder from birth. If I manage to get a hold of him, I can drain it from its power and be finally away from this prison"

It shifted closer, giving a long stride towards the image suspended in the air.

"It is about time I leave this shit-hole" it resolved, "and teach all my dear brothers a lesson. With that kind of power, I may finally have the chance I've been waiting for all this millenniums… I can't let it pass, so much dark energy wasted on forming Chaos, only to have it be completely wiped out by Cosmos and that cursed saiyajin… It didn't have time to become powerful enough to free me, before those two worthless insolent bugs destroyed it"

That was when the figure gave a cruel feral smirk.

"Ahhh, but they don't know what's coming their way, they don't have the most remote idea… I'll get my hands on that new born god and sacrifice it to get me out of here, just wait. I'll have my revenge…"

The man lifted a hand as if to touch the restless flood of energy.

"A new god" he murmured, wistfully "…but who?"

END TO THE SIXTH CHAPTER

A/N: Who ever guesses who the mystery woman is, gets a cookie.

I worked extra hard this time to make as few errors as possible… Once I'm finished with this fic, I'll have it spell checked, corrected and revamped. Hopefully you guys will stick with me till that time.

Well, I'll be looking forward to hearing your comments now.


	7. Heartache

_Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball/Z/GT, Usagi would wear a different hairstyle once in a while, ChibiUsa would have blue eyes like both of her parents, and there would be more full blooded saiyans left in the end other than just Goku and Vegeta. _

Seventh Chapter

_Future – Crystal Palace_

It was a looming, slinking shadow. Crawling noiselessly, unnoticed, across the deserted passageways in the West Wing of Crystal Tokyo's Royal Palace.

Dark eyes made sure to look both sideways before the silent intruder sneaked inside a small corridor to their right, half tip-toeing and half hurtling till they reached one of the two mahogany doors.

They knocked twice, and after hearing no response from the inside, they proceeded to slowly ─and as quietly as possible─ swing the door open and slip inside…

…Well, they would have successfully slipped inside if it hadn't been for the scantily dressed pretty red-head standing almost over the threshold, with a baffled expression, right at the other side of that very same door.

"AAAHHHHHH!" the high pitched scream left Goku Junior's poor mistreated saiyajin ears ringing and he flailed his arms wildly as he fell backwards all the way to the ground.

"Junior?" a female voice asked, "w─ what are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!"

"Owww…" G.J. groaned in pain while sprawled on the floor, waiting for the little imaginary hamburgers to stop rolling in circles around his head.

Vesta worriedly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"No, Granny, I dun' wanna go to school…" the dopey boy whined.

The red-head glanced down at him confused.

"Go-kun, I'm not your Son Pan-Obaasan" she told him in amusement.

With that Goku Junior instantly jumped to his feet, muttering frantically.

"I wasn't snooping around Nee-chan's room, I swear! I just got lost on the way to the kitchens!"

The young woman regarded him with an odd stare.

"Junior" she cut in, irritated "what in the name of Hestia are you going on about?"

At those words, the glassed-over eyes of the youth finally focused, blinking several times and looking at her up and down.

"Vessie" he started shooting back "what are you doing out of your room in only your panties and a T-shirt?"

VesVes wrapped her arms around her upper body, self-conscious.

"I was going to take a shower, when I remembered I had let CereCere borrow my hair conditioner and shampoo" she explained.

"Really…?" G.J. whistled, all too pleased.

Ohhh no. There it was, again.

_That_ look…

"Um"

…didn't G.J. notice he was openly drooling at her?

"Lucky me"

She watched him leer at her in the most blatant manner, and started to get very uncomfortable. This was beginning to become a habit. She had always known he'd had a thing for her, but this was ridiculous.

From the moment they met when he was an eight-year-old rollicking little scamp, he would always follow her around trying to get her attention. The other three Asteroids and Serenity-sama thought it was cute, but Goku-san had mercilessly teased her telling her they would be related one day, 'cause his great-great grandson would grow up to be completely infatuated and wouldn't stop 'till they irrevocably tied-the-knot, if you know what I mean.

She hadn't taken that warning too seriously, before; but once Junior had reached puberty his attitude towards the senshi of the Sacred Hearth had stopped being the idolatry children sometimes manifested towards older members of the opposite sex, but the proper crush of a teenager, and ever since he'd finally become an adult he would not only subtly hit on her but he would give her those looks…

…So possessive. The red haired female shivered.

_He looks at you like he could eat you alive_, Juno had once whispered to her.

The mere idea was unsettling. He was eight years younger than her! He should be after the girls of his own age for sure, instead of wasting his time like this.

She was feeling definitely self conscious now.

"Um, I mean, see you later. I'll go take my shower now if you don't mind." She spluttered and made a move to leave.

"But I _do _mind"

Vesta looked down in shock at the strong but gentle hand clasped around her arm.

"Junior?"

His bottomless black orbs focused on her face.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

She met his gaze with as much resolve as she could muster.

"I don't know what you mean"

Then tried not to falter as he earnestly searched her eyes.

"Yes you do"

In an instant, she was gently pushed with her back towards the wall, the cold marble making the hairs on her skin stand on end, and he had planted his hands at both sides of her head, caging her in.

"J─ Junior"

"…Yeah?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"Mmm"

"You're acting weird…"

"Am I?"

"T─ This isn't like you at all"

"You think? ─sigh─ May be it has to do with the fact that the one woman I really, truly ever wanted is being distant to me"

There, he'd said it.

He'd finally told her.

What he'd been harbouring in secret all these years. The passion, the need, the fear of being rejected.

He just hoped he hadn't scared her away.

_If I could only see what's going through her mind._

He had worshipped her from afar all of his life, this fiery Amazon, always watching her with concealed longing. When he had turned a teenager, he'd realized the depth of his feelings, torn because he knew he would never be able to have her; to be the devoted to Hestia made her untouchable, unreachable to all and every men in the world.

So he'd never said a thing about it, yet he knew others had their suspicions. He would always go out with red-heads. Tall, short, slim, fat, freckly, fair, corn-coloured, smart, stupid, funny, boring, childish, mature, pretty, not-so-pretty and down-right unattractive…

The only requisite was that they were red-heads… 'Cause _She_ had locks the colour of blood.

There had been many, but none was ever enough like her. He would humour them and continue seeing them, pretending to care, yet in the end he was always left feeling empty… so empty that he'd sooner or later dump them and revert back to playfully flirting with his one and only. 'Cause even though she never took him seriously, being close to her was good enough to satisfy this yearning.

And now, the yearning for her to know what ate at his heart every time he looked at her was bursting inside of him. He pressed his body against her, his head resting on her shoulder, smelling her strawberry aroma.

"You don't mean that, Junior" she suddenly breathed.

"What makes you be so sure?" he whispered huskily against her neck.

"I'm too older than you" she argued.

"I decide that. Do you hear me complaining?"

"Don't joke about something like this" she told him with contempt.

"Why would I do that?" his arms encircled her waist, and he felt her growing tense.

"You already know it can't be" she insisted.

"Only if you don't want it" he retorted.

"Don't force me to remind you how little my opinion has to do with this" she murmured bitterly.

Her hands rested against his chest and she pushed him away from her, but he lifted his arms and once again had her cornered against the wall.

Fathomless black orbs clashed with blood red.

"If it was your choice…" he trailed off.

"Don't do this, Go-kun" she told him somehow sternly, but by the way she was slightly trembling and the new shaft of light in her showing unexpectedly in her eyes, he'd already had his answer.

After a long pause, her eyes lowered and she continued. "As a Vestal maiden, what you suggest is forbidden"

Her gaze lifted to his face once more.

"It'd be selfish of you to ask me to choose between what I believe in and what I feel"

His whole world sunk at those words.

"The vow I made can not be broken" Vesta finished "Otherwise it'd be punishable by death"

_Mount Paotzu ─ Present_

A melancholy and disheartened Chichi Mau- Son rummaged through her kitchen cabinets, looking for something that looked worth the effort of putting inside the microwave and then eating.

It had been a long time since she last felt so emotionally drained. The argument of the past night with her husband Goku had taken all of her energy and unbreakable will away from her, and it felt like she wouldn't be recovering them as soon as anyone would have liked to think.

She just didn't know what to do with herself this morning.

Today, she was feeling particularly disenchanted, dispirited and depressed, all with a capital 'D'. Not to mention sad and _truly_ lonely. She fervently wished her two sons were still children, because then they would still be living with her, filling the house with their merry voices, their racquet and laughter. Then, she would be too busy being a mother and seeing to their needs to think of herself and her problems.

She decided to go for the leftovers of yesterday's lunch. Last night, after Goku left, she couldn't find it in herself to prepare a small supper, so she had gone straight to bed afterwards, with an empty stomach. However, right now she was too leaden and apathetic to pay attention to the certain protests of hunger her body was probably making.

_I woke up at dawn, and looked at the sky. Everything was so blue…_

Chichi waited until she heard the beep, took out the warmed plate and set it on the table, together with a glass and some cutlery. She was only going to have water. No need to take any more trouble than that for just one person.

_Blue's all I see whenever I sit down and think._

Specially when they're sad.

_How could everything turn out so wrong?_

And specially when the person who is sad is you.

Her chest ached when she thought of some of the foul words she had said to her sensitive ever-caring hero. Chichi started being overwhelmed by the oppressive weight of regret.

_Goku –sa…_

Why was it that she could never be able to make him understand without hurting him? Why did she always have to cause him pain in order to get through to him? The truth was, it _always_ ended making her ache as much as it hurt him.

It was a come back-and-forth situation. Her love for him wouldn't have it any other way.

…_I'm sorry…_

Because she loved him… with all the strength of her passionate, burning heart.

If she had to, she'd give her life for him.

Why was it that, sometimes, it wasn't enough?

_Oh Love, how cruel you are…_

She recalled every time she had been angry, frustrated, or exasperated with him.

_All I ever wanted…_

All the recriminations, the arguments, the misunderstandings; all those times she knew she should have shown more patience.

_When did I mess up so bad?_

Chichi closed her eyes and tried to remember the exact time, the exact moment her Goku had ceased being her husband to become more of her child.

Was it his fault? Was it hers? Had it been of both?

_Does anyone really care?_

All she ever cared now was to know what she could do to make it right again.

She knew of his love for fighting, of his great need to save and protect. She was aware that, in his eyes, it was that what gave his life any transcendental meaning. She also knew of his deep love and care for her and their children… It was just, that, sometimes, some things he did and the way he behaved made it terribly easier for her to forget. There were times when she didn't believe she really understood him at all.

She had tried to be strong; always faithful, always trusting, and it had all been for her family and for him. Yet sometimes she wasn't even sure if he realized.

However, she knew he never meant to hurt her. Only that the very things that had made her fall in love with him, his boyish looks, his carefree attitude, his eternal air of innocence and youth, his bravery and his heart o gold; even though she wouldn't have him any other way, these traits often conspired against them and their happiness together.

_You've got to take the sour along with the sweet, that's what life is about _

That was what her mother used to say, before she died. Never had Chichi understood these words and their meaning as much as she did now.

_You are always asking yourself when it is and isn't worth it, though_

Was she truly prepared to ask herself that question?

…**_Did she even want to know?_**

END TO THE 7TH CHAPTER

A/N: If you didn't understand the first scene, it's because you probably skipped reading chapter four (amused grin).

This chapter's dedicated to Usagi Asia Maxwell and angelwings6117, who, as I asked, guessed correctly who Galaxia was, and to Sky Unicorn, who guessed wrong but tried anyway.

So how did you guys all like this chapter?

Jay.


	8. Can't be helped

_Disclaimer: I asked Santa Claus to make me the official owner of Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball/Z/GT as a Christmas present… But, like always, my mom disregarded a simple request and built me another Jacuzzi._

Eighth Chapter

"Let's go back inside, B-chan, so you can meet my new auntie!"

"Are you saying Uncle Goten actually got married?" Bra blinked, asking in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"No, it's just cousin Hikari"

Bra sighed softly with relief, but then put on a confused look.

"Uh, didn't you just say she was your aunt?"

The turquoise haired little girl glanced at her younger friend blankly, but the energetic seven year old was already on her way to the main door, so she decided it was best to save the questions for later.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Capsule Corps._

Their lovemaking had left them both satiated and filled with an appeasing warm. Bulma was currently lying beside her very naked husband, her warm skin in contact with his from the chest down, the two of them covered by the sheets, a strong muscled arm wrapped around her waist while lazy feminine fingers idly traced circles all over Vegeta's abdomen.

To her, this felt like the safest place in the whole world.

No, scratch that. The safest place in the whole _universe_…

That's more like it.

There was nothing her saiyan couldn't overcome, nothing he was unable to conquer. Nothing he feared at all.

It made her feel all proud and fuzzy inside.

However, what made her even more proud was the fact that she knew the real man under the aforementioned mask. She knew the way he behaved most times was due to being uncomfortable showing any weaknesses, uncertainty being the worst of them all.

From his point of view, every saiyan, more so a royal, must never purport any kind of insecurity, must always come out from his battles being victorious, among aliens must always live to honour his race.

She still remembered clearly the first time she saw him. She was so young, impressionable, and thus had immediately taken note of how dangerous he looked, how self confident; of the cold way he conducted himself, what a perfect combination of fake quietness and mastery of senses he displayed at all times.

To her, he had been, and was, like a dormant volcano, waiting for the moment to erupt. Constant, latent danger; unpredictable… The Majin incident, many years after, had showed how right that appreciation was. It'd been scary, from the start, to think of all that strength to match Goku's being ruled by such an intelligent, unemotional complex mind.

She'd eventually learned that, to Vegeta, love was another form of pride.

_You are what you love, not what loves you_, that's what he'd once told her his father, the King, used to say to him.

And Vegeta'd taken it to the heart.

Because of it he had a hard time loving that what he couldn't feel pride in. First it was Nappa's carelessness, seconded later by Goku's ignorance, following his own self respect which had been beaten by his own failure, all of which had in someway disgraced the saiyajin race; then her and their stormy, almost irrational attraction, improper of a prince's dignity, and last, the illegitimacy in the conception of their son.

She didn't need to fool herself into believing anything stronger than pride had been what kept him beside her right after the Cell Games. True royalty would not be so dishonourable as to leave their progeny, half-blood or not, uncared for; especially if it was an heir, a boy. Despite that not-so-idyllic beginning, though, as time passed by, they had slowly worked over their differences, rekindling the old turbulent and magnetic attraction, which had never been quite extinguished, just overcome by the respective feelings of shame and senses of obligation.

She had learned he was a man unused to any kind of attachments other than those of his own beliefs. That his pretended coldness and distant attitude were his form of survival, in a world where, after the destruction of Vegetasei, very few, saiyan or not, were truly dependable and trustworthy. In the middle of all those massacres, slavery, pain, the ever-present shadow of Death and constant humiliation, the only form of freedom he'd known had been through his past.

It'd been his memories what'd kept him alive. The certainty that he hadn't been _born _as a slave, hadn't been born a mindless killer, but he'd once known honour and pride to be valuable things that made the biggest of difference among men, and the reasons they went to war for.

It was the memory that he had been once, someone else.

Someone else respected, _worth_ being.

It'd always been the past Vegeta answered to. It'd never quite been Frieza.

The memory that, the same he'd been turned a slave, it was possible to manufacture oneself a different identity.

_Away from there._

_Somewhere…_

…_Someday..._

"What are you thinking about?"

Bulma turned her head towards her prince.

"You, of course" she smirked "What else?"

The Saiyan Prince smirked but at her.

"Flattery will get you anywhere, woman" he told her sexily, "but don't think it'll get you out of this one"

Smiling, she gently slapped his arm.

"However, it's the thruth" she answered "I was thinking about how much you've changed ever since the first time you came to Earth"

Vegeta looked at her.

"You know that's not quite right. I'm still as I've ever been. It's not myself that's changed but my circumstances"

Bulma looked at him thoughtfully.

"You have, though" she persisted "Others may not notice, but I do"

The prince gave her a small smile.

"That's because you're my mate, and thus are allowed to see a side of me that the rest aren't"

He brought his other arm to encircle around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you are, woman" he said before kissing her lips softly.

Bulma laughed and leaned back to gaze at his face.

"Always the conceited one" she told him.

Vegeta chuckled softly.

"It's a saiyan trait to have a great awareness of your own value"

"Really?" Bulma said sceptically "Looking at Goku, one would have thought it was only your unique self centred behaviour"

Hearing this, the Saiyajin Prince scowled.

"One more time, Bulma, you can trust my words when I say Kakarot is not exactly a very representative specimen of the saiyan culture and ways of life."

"You say that so often, yet you also state the ways of life of the saiyajin were always about the pride of warriors that always fought at their best and gave each battle their all, who'd prefer death before living with the humiliation of defeat. Goku's died time and time again sacrificing his life to defeat an enemy, so I don't understand quite well why he wouldn't meet those saiyajin standards"

He remained silent for a while, taking in her big blue eyes that pleaded with him to understand that she wasn't mocking his culture, but merely asking for a deeper explanation.

The dark prince then turned to his side, sighing almost inaudibly, and proceeded to tell her the tale about his people.

"It is true that saiyajins commended bravery more than anything, and that to die at the hands of an enemy was a much more honourable fate in their eyes than a life devoid of glory. For we, the saiyajin, did not fear death, did not fear physical pain, but shame we did that could befall us only should we flee before a foe… To win fame, fame that would live in the Sagas of our nation and be handed down from generation to generation; that was the great ambition of every single saiyajin warrior."

That still didn't answer her doubts. However, she patiently waited for him to continue.

"Not only that, but to die in battle meant going to the warrior's reserved Paradise, whereas dying in a peaceful way meant going to hell. It was believed that daring courage equalled true spirit, and that glory and honour lasted forever. Although our families are the most important thing, to both Kakarot and I, today, back then the Old Code of Warriors established a saiyan's most prized possessions were his own strength, his skill, his rashness and fierceness against anything or anyone who opposed him, all of which had been granted by the Almighty Lord of Fury, our god. It was every saiyan's duty in life to prove their worth in battle. Otherwise, it was the worst possible sin against our God to let them go to waste, especially by the passivity of peace. Saiyajins worshipped everything that involved transformation, transition, action and movement, anything that meant the manifestation of some form of will. To them, Change meant Life, thus War meant Life, while Rest and Peace were the synonym of Death."

He turned back towards his disconcerted wife, who was watching him wide eyed, and asked.

"Do you understand it now? Battle and war are the ways a true saiyan worships Life, squeezes the sweetness out of it, tastes it, then swallows it whole like juice from the most delectable fruit"

He looked at her intensely, his bottomless black eyes as unfathomable as ever, before saying.

"You humans have always believed it an exaggeration, when it has never been another thing but reality: To conquer, woman, is in our saiyajin blood…. War is _our_ _Nature_"

The blue haired woman was deep in thought. He was only further explaining and confirming what she'd already gathered that moment, thirteen years ago, when Vegeta had _let_ the wizard Babidi take over his mind and brainwash him enough to revert to his old ways, becoming Majin Vegeta.

She thought of how torn she had known he was that time, between what he had grown up all his life cherishing like sacred, and what he had so recently learned to love.

_On one side, bloodshed and fighting._

_On the other, peace and family…_

Had it been that hard a decision to make?

She knew what she'd answer if she were the one questioned: '_No_'… After all she too had been in the necessity to renounce to her own adventures herself in favour of raising Trunks and taking care of their home, and she knew that, given the choice, she would probably do it again. But love and family were the most important things nowadays in human life. She had a hard time imagining what a society that saw these two as secondary would have ever been like.

"Kakarot feels it too" continued the Prince "yet he'd like to deny it. Doesn't acknowledge this like a true saiyan… He acts on it, yet feels shame in doing so, always regreting he'll fail his human wife and friends, when in reality the one he only ever truly fails is himself"

* * *

_Back at the Son Home_

When Hikari and Diana came back in the kitchen, there were two little rascals now with Goten, Trunks, Videl and Marron. One of them was an eager black-eyed, black-haired little hybrid waiting for the brunette's appearance impatiently.

Trunks lifted slowly his gaze towards the girl he'd met just minutes ago and grinned.

"Nice meeting you again"

The brunette princess felt warmth come up to her cheeks.

"Same with you," she retorted in a small whisper.

They kept on staring at one another and smiling till they were both brought back by a shrill child-like voice.

"See? That's her, that's her! That's my new Auntie 'Kari!" Pan yelled excitedly, pointing her out for Bra and jumping up and down.

"Welcome back, gorgeous" Goten breathlessly murmured.

The teenage girl felt the eyes of the lavender-haired prince come to rest back on her with surprise at his friend's remark, which caused her to blush pink again.

_Just how many times am I gonna be embarrassed today?_

"Uh, Panny-chan…" she trailed off with a note of dismay.

"I thought Videl didn't have any sisters? Does that mean you're─?" Trunks started only to be interrupted by the voice coming from the kitchen door.

"So it's 'Auntie Kari' now?" Gohan teased his daughter while coming in._ Thank Selene for small favors_, Hikari thought relieved for the interruption, when Gohan finished. "Panny, Uncle Goten's gonna get jealous"

"Honestly I don't mind," his brother interjected, staring dreamily at the guest once more.

"You said your uncle didn't marry anyone!" Bra said to Pan accusingly and loudly.

"He hasn't" Marron clarified immediately, with a tone that slightly revealed her own displeasure at the mere possibility.

Trunks stared at the three girls blankly, along with Videl. He had almost assumed the girl to be Goten's new conquest. However, Videl's light blue eyes soon dawned with understanding, and she looked on with some amusement.

"Yet he could start dating someone very soon," she insinuated wickedly, looking at her 'cousin'.

Hikari fought a wave of nausea and tried very hard to act natural.

"I don't think that will ever happen," she managed to say.

"Why not, Auntie Kari?" Pan asked looking up at her with her big innocent dark eyes. "You don't think my Uncle Goten is pretty?"

At this words Goten snapped to attention, waiting for the older girls' response. Hikari looked back and forth uncertainly between Panny and him, not knowing what to do.

"Um…" she began lamely.

_Ew! He may not know it, but they were related! No one would really want to have to give their opinion on stuff like that!_

Then she could hear Trunks snickering.

"I guess that means 'No', buddy" he smirked while giving his dark friend a light slap on the back as he pouted.

_Phew, saved by the bell twice_

Meanwhile, Gohan was glancing down at his young daughter and her friend with curiosity.

"What gave you girls that idea?" he asked them.

Suddenly all eyes were on Goten, who finally came out of his trance to find everyone was staring at him.

"What? Why are you all staring at me? What did I do?"

Hikari groaned to herself.

_Forget funny. This was gonna be a long week…_

A/N: Please let me know what you thought of Vegeta in this chapter!

Love,

Jay.


	9. First slip up

_Disclaimer: My lawyers are suing Santa and my mother for not getting me the ownership of Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball/Z/GT for Christmas… Meanwhile you're all invited to try my new Jacuzzi… XD._

Ninth Chapter

Once everything had been properly cleared up, Videl insisted that everyone sit down for breakfast.

There were enough waffles, pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon to feed only three saiyajins, considering Videl wasn't expecting Goten to come along with Trunks, Bra and Marron, and that she didn't know that supposed 'cousin' of hers was half-saiyan too. However, after getting an unexpected phone call Gohan had said he had to leave for an unscheduled meeting with his co-workers, and Videl informed that since Goku'd decided to go off to Uubu's village earlier that morning to tell everyone there he'd be spending a week back with his family until Christmas, the ration of food he had surprisingly left untouched would be enough for all three of the new visitors.

"I can see how you're related to Videl-san, now" Marron told Hikari as she sat in front of her at the table "Both of you share the same black hair and blue eyes" she added smiling.

Hikari smiled back, running her fingers through her raven locks self-consciously.

"Thank you"

Trunks, on the other hand, was considering Hikari with an air of scrutiny.

"Apparently Videl and her father lack those silver strikes, though" he noted, looking at her hair intrigued "Neither do they have quite that eye colour…"

"You're right" agreed Marron while regarding her own image as it was reflected with extraordinary clarity on Hikari's gaze.

"Does anyone else in your family have eyes like that?" Trunks asked.

"My mum does" Hikari said. "...Only hers are a deeper blue"

"And your dad?" Bra unexpectedly wanted to know.

Hikari briefly glanced at Diana, who was resting on her shoulder.

"Err, his are black… Charcoal black" she answered awkwardly.

Trunks and Marron looked at her surprised.

"Well that's quite peculiar" Trunks commented, "Then you should have inherited a dark shade similar to your mother's coloration, not a lighter one"

Hikari once more was left speechless, so she opted to just shrug, not wanting to reveal much more than necessary.

That was when they heard Goten enter the conversation. "She's come here to have a good time, Trunks, not to hear your theories on Genetics. Who cares what colour her eyes are? What matters is that they're beautiful" he said, winking at Hikari from the other end of the table, where he'd been forced to sit since Pan and Bra, who were listening in intently, had taken the two next seats beside his childhood playmate.

Marron groaned and Trunks just rolled his eyes at his friends' absurd choice for a pick-up line, but Hikari inwardly wished that either of them would punch Goten, 'cause her brother's attitude was starting to get on her nerves.

However, the two simply ignored him and Marron continued the conversation.

"By the way, I never got to introduce myself" the blonde told the brunette in front of her "My name's Marron Chestnut, my father used to train with Goku-san at Master Roshi's when they were little, he and my mother have known Gohan-san and his family for a long time"

"My pleasure," the mischievous time-traveller answered politely. "I'm Tsukino Hikari"

Marron nodded.

"'_Light of the Moon'_..." she translated "…Was that on purpose?"

"Yeah...May be…" giggled the raven-haired guest.

"And I'm Bra!" the turquoise haired little girl piped in, making the three smile.

"None's been able to forget you no matter how hard they tried, Little Sis" Trunks interjected, making his little sister stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll tell Daddy you're being mean to me," Bra replied, making her older brother be the one to groan now.

"You're such a dishonourable tattletale, you know that?" he complained while eyeing her darkly.

"I don't care"

The girl from the future was watching the sibling-quarrel go on amusedly, along with Marron, and even Goten, and all were trying very hard to restrain from laughing out loud.

"You little─"

Needless to say, they were failing miserably. Seeing Trunks get in an all-out argument with his younger sister by thirteen years was just too much to bear. Goten almost fell off his chair, bringing the lavender-haired prince's attention back from the petty fight.

Trunks flushed lightly when he noticed they were all so poorly containing their laughter, thus the argument with Bra was postponed for a more opportune moment when they didn't have witnesses.

_Then he would give that spoiled brat a piece of his mind as regards her unacceptable behaviour in front of strangers. _

"So" Goten started as he sat back on his chair and put a huge chunk of bacon inside his mouth, making Marron sweat-drop and Trunks grimace.

"Ten-kun, please don't talk with your mouth full" pleaded the blonde.

Goten grinned at her apologetically.

"Sorry, Ronnie"

He proceeded to chew his food properly and swallow it before resuming the talk.

"Anyway" he continued once he was done, "Videl said your mother was named Serenity? How come we never heard of her?"

"That's because Aunt Serenity moved away the summer before I met Gohan" Videl told him as she suddenly came up from behind him to serve more bacon on his plate "and took 'Kari here away with her, so that's why you guys never got to meet her until now"

Once that said, the wife of Gohan departed, making her way to wash some dirty dishes.

Hikari sighed. When she caught Diana's eyes she winked as if saying 'See? I've got it covered'.

That didn't help easing the cat's fears, though.

"That makes sense" Trunks opined, brining her back to the subject.

"Yeah, I understand now" Marron assented, turning to Hikari "You must have been very young then, weren't you."

Hikari stared at her blankly.

"Huh? Yeah! I guess I was"

Bra looked up at the brunette then.

"How old were you?"

The older girl stammered.

"Err"

However, Bra seemed let go of the subject soon enough, because she immediately started saying something else.

"You mum's name is _Serintity_?" she sighed dreamily "That name's _so_ pretty! I wish I had a name like that!"

"Me too!" echoed Pan before emptying a glass full of cocoa.

Hikari couldn't help but smile at Pan and Bra's childlike cuteness, and didn't bother to correct her misspelling of her mother's name.

"Auntie 'Kari what's your daddy's name?" Pan asked out of the blue.

_Uh Oh…_

_How do I get out of this one!_

"Err, well, you know…" she mumbled as she tried to come up with a plausible answer, hoping desperately that Videl would make a pause in her washing of the dishes to answer for her once again.

She didn't.

_I guess I just found out the lunar mind meld's limit_, she grumbled, non-amused. _Honestly._

Then she came up with an idea.

"Oh! His name is Kaka─," Hikari stopped mid-speech; _what the hell was she doing!_

She hastily corrected herself, "I mean! His name is Gungnir… Yeah, Gungnir"

She smiled and giggled to cover for her second slip-up, but Trunks was still frowning at her non-the-less.

_Damn it. _

"Excuse me?" he began "did you almost say─"

"_Serintity_ and Gungnir! Gungnir and _Serintity_! _Sereintity_ and Gungnir! Gungnir and _Serin_─" Bra began chanting excitedly again and again and again, until a gruff voice cut her off.

"Bra, stop it!" Trunks snapped loosing his patience.

Bra froze at the harshness in his manner; her brother never talked to her that way before, _never. _No matter how angry he grew at her.

It'd been a long time since she had heard the voice of her brother dearest take on that tone with anyone, and the fact that he'd just used it with _her_ filled the young Halfling with great anguish at that moment. Pan put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, but Bra paid her no heed. She looked up at him, instead; silent and teary-eyed, yet he didn't turn to look back.

His eyes were firmly set on Hikari.

Marron, oblivious to the little girls' recent distress, was repeating the two names to herself.

"Gungnir and Serenity…" she turned towards Trunks, "those names sound very uncommon. Don't you think?"

"Yeah" Trunks replied, but his now piercing stare was still trained on the black-haired visitor.

She couldn't help a small shiver.

_What if he suspected anything?_

Hikari risked a glance at Trunks from under her half-closed lids to discern his expression.

What she saw shoot a wave of panic all throughout her body…

His eyes told her he already did.

* * *

_Crystal Palace - __ Future_

"Where the hell did that Duster-Head get into?" Vegeta Jr. grumbled to himself, annoyed that he couldn't find his partner-in-crime anywhere.

Finally he made out the silhouette of Goku Jr. sitting on the first steps of one of the Earth Palace's white marble broad stairs, his elbows resting on his kneels while his head was on his hands. He didn't appear to be in a very chirpy mood.

Vegeta Jr. approached the brooding figure calmly and took a seat next to him on the stairs in silence.

Junior didn't even raise his head to look at him, so Vegeta patiently waited for him to say something.

He didn't.

A fresh breeze was starting to rise, ruffling Junior's ebony black bangs and crazed pointy spikes.

The deafening silence was beginning to make the princely stubborn hybrid uncomfortable, which was why he decided to break it.

"I take it didn't go too well," Vegeta concluded.

He got no answer.

Vegeta decided to try again.

"Wanna tell what happened?"

Once more there was no response.

Veeta Jr. scowled.

"I take that as a 'No'"

Just when he'd started to think he wouldn't get anything from his brooding partner, a disheartened voice spoke.

"Vessie was there"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow._ What does that have to do with anything?_

He figured he should humour the depressed mood of the other and at least pretend some resemblance of interest.

"Sailor Vesta?"

The other hybrid slowly nodded.

"Did she catch you unawares?"

The younger one shook his head.

_Then why do you think I care that you run into her?_ Vegeta wondered to himself exasperated, but resisted the urge to blow up on his fellow demi-saiyan.

"She was in Ceres' room?"

The other nodded slowly again, still not looking at him.

_What's with the pathetically foul mood, Kid? _

"What was she doing there?"

Junior thought for a while. "Can't remember… It wasn't important"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow again, but opted to leave it at that.

"Did anything happen between the two of you?" he simply tried to question, as he shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable position.

The younger male deeply sighed, his eyes focused on the horizon ahead.

"I told her"

Vegeta glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Excuse me?"

"I told her what I feel"

The flame-haired one didn't like admitting to not knowing things, but this time there was no way around it.

"And that is?" Vegeta definitely was getting tired of this questions-and-answers game.

"I love her"

_**…!**_

For the first time in his life, the demi-prince almost fell down the stairs. Whatever Vegeta Jr was expecting him to say… this wasn't it.

He just stared at the other one, perplexed…

…_for the longest of seconds._

END TO THE NINTH CHAPTER

A/N: There's a reason behind the whole "Gungnir" name. Search it by google if you please, and see what you find out (winks). Please don't forget to review. I don't even mind getting flamed, but I wanna know if you like where this story is headed.

If you don't, I won't be able to do anything about it, unless you tell me.

Sincerely,

Jay.


	10. The Demonic Duo's plan

_Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball/Z/GT... I would sue you all for reading this without paying a fee! (grins)_

Tenth Chapter

**Last time: **

"Vessie was there"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. _What does that have to do with anything?_

He figured he should humor the depressed mood of the other and at least _pretend_ some resemblance of interest.

"Sailor Vesta?"

The other hybrid slowly nodded.

"Did she catch you unawares?"

The younger one shook his head.

_Then why do you think I care that you run into her?_ Vegeta wondered to himself exasperated, but resisted the urge to blow up on his fellow demi-saiyan.

"She was in Ceres' room?"

The other nodded slowly again, still not looking at him.

_What's with the pathetically foul mood, Kid? _"What was she doing there?"

Junior thought for a while. "Can't remember… It wasn't important"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow again, but opted to leave it at that.

"Did anything happen between the two of you?" he simply tried to question, as he shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable position.

The younger male deeply sighed, his eyes focused on the horizon ahead. "I told her"

Vegeta glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Excuse me?"

"I told her what I feel"

The flame-haired one didn't like admitting to not knowing things, but this time there was no way around it. Vegeta definitely was getting tired of this questions-and-answers game.

"And that is?"

"I love her"

_**¡…!**_

For the first time in his life, the demi-prince almost fell down the stairs.

Whatever Vegeta Jr. was expecting him to say… this wasn't it.

He just stared at the other one, perplexed…

…_for the longest of seconds._

* * *

Goku Jr. turned towards him sharply at the sound of uncontrollable laughter.

_Is Vegeta… laughing at me? _

The sole thought made him, Goku Jr. a.k.a. "Junior" or "G.J", to scowl like there was no tomorrow. This was a serious matter to him!

"What is so damn funny?" he glared. There was _nothing_ laughable about his miserable love life!

It was only after the longest minute that Vegeta Junior recovered enough to give a resemblance of an answer.

"Well, well, well… …_FINALLY!_" Geta blurted out shamelessly.

_This_ wasn't what Goku Jr. was expecting either…

"Huh?"

"It was about _damn_ time!" the other continued profusely.

G. J. looked at him weird. "Wha-? You mean, you _knew_?"

"_Everyone_ knew, you moron! It was no damn secret!"

"_Quit_ _swearing_, Vegeta!" G.J. scowled, flustered, and prompted "You mean everyone knew about my feelings for VesVes?"

Vegeta just smirked at him.

"It's not like you made a whole lot of effort to keep it hidden"

At this Junior half-squeaked and half-huffed angrily. "Well, I take offense in that, Vegeta, as a matter of fact I did!"

However the comment only managed to set his friend into another huge fit of laughter.

"Stop! Geta! It's not f(BEEP)ing funny!"

"Ah-haha, come on, Kid. Who's swearing know?" the older demi-saiyan taunted, unaware that his companion, unlike Goku Senior, didn't count with a well-meant wife by the name of Chichi to hit his thick head with a frying pan whenever he unwisely copied the foul manners of the _original_ Saiyan Prince in front of their children.

Goku Junior blushed pink at his remark.

'_He's probably thinking that wouldn't sit well with Sailor Vesta either if they were ever to marry'_ Vegeta thought to himself, inwardly mocking his friend's predicament.

"But, if you knew how it was that I felt, what ever did you ask what I told her for?" Junior suddenly asked.

"Duh! You said to me you had told her _what you felt_… not that you had told her what you felt _about her_" Geta replied arms-crossed, closing his eyes and lifting his chin like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

G.J. merely sweat-dropped as he watched him through skeptic half-lidded eyes… "…Right…" _And 'he' says I'm the stupid here? _

"No matter" Vegeta Jr. dismissed quickly, cutting Junior from his inner reverie to inquire "…I gather from your foul mood it didn't go well when you told her?"

"No" was the other, Junior's short response when the entire weight of the world fell on his shoulders again at the sudden remembrance. Vegeta pointed at him and laughed again.

"I don't see you making any progress with FishEye-san either" Goku retorted scathingly.

Crossing his arms once more, the princely demi looked at him from the corner of his eye and snorted.

"It's nothing serious beyond casual flirting between me and the screeching fish-woman" he commented, "I just happen to have a weakness for the blue-haired ones", seeing Junior tilted his head to the side in wonder he explained himself further "It's the same hair-color that runs in the females among my family"

It was Junior's turn to smirk almost wickedly "I can always ask Vessie to hook you up with PallaPalla-chan and—"

"Stop RIGHT there don't even think about changing the subject, Kid!" Geta cut haughtily "We were talking about _you_, remember?" he ignored Junior's disappointed and undignified pout "So, what was Sailor Vesta's reaction?"

The younger demi sighed "She mentioned the Vestal Vows and pushed me away like always"

He let his head drop down and slump his shoulders. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"So what? You gonna let a skimpy woman to run away from you?"

Junior decided to let to insult to his crush slip at the presence of more substantial problems. "It's not that simple, Geta-chan… Seems those friggin vows are much more difficult than that… They, they're _magical_ vows… If she breaks them she… _she dies…_"

There was a deafening silence. Vegeta Junior's expression was unreadable.

It wasn't till a few minutes later that G.J. heard his voice again.

"_And?_ _So what?_ You gonna _give up_ already?"

Junior lifted his head to look at him confused. "What do you suggest that I do?"

Geta sighed heavily "For starters, not sit there like a duster-head and actually think of something… …This whole time traveling fiasco only to support Hikari-imouto was nothing but a stunt to impress her, wasn't it?"

"Um…, yeah?" Goku blinked.

Vegeta slapped his forehead "Why didn't I see it coming?"

"Geta?"

"Forget it, Kid. Stand up, we're gonna go to Ceres' room right now and get that blasted Dimensional Time Staff once and for all" his hand reached towards the younger one to grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him back on his feet.

"But, but, Geta… didn't you hear I word I just said?"

"I heard them alright and didn't find them the tiniest bit meaningful…"

"Wha— Geta? _Vegeta!_" Junior all but squealed as Vegeta roughly pulled him forward towards one of the entrances to the Crystal Palace, a noise which made said demi turn back sharply.

"Listen, Kid, while you may be willing to just sit here and bitch and whine all day in my ear at how miserable your life is 'cause the one you want isn't allowed to be with you, _I'_m not gonna put up with it any longer! Is that clear!" the older one said through gritted teeth.

"Eh!" was Goku's only response as he tried to pry Vegeta's fingers from his shirt, since the other seemed to be favoring shaking him back and forth as the most suitable way to make his point across at the moment.

"Those forsaken vows may be as magical as they want, that still doesn't mean we aren't gonna get them annulled. Serenity-sama probably knows a way, and the first thing you're gonna do once we return from the past and get on your woman's good side is ask her"

"How do you know for sure—?" G.J. began once Geta was done with his 'twirling-the-Kid-around' exercises and motions.

"_SHUT UP!_ …I don't. However what I _do_ know is sitting here all day and brooding isn't gonna make the solution fall on your lap either. Whatever else you do now, it certainly _has_ to be better than that…"

"_¡…!_"

He never stopped walking and dragging him forward, but before he turned his face towards the castle ahead completely, Vegeta Junior rewarded his younger kin with a smirk and a sideways glance.

"You were mistaken, Kid, if you thought you could put me through that stupid confession of yours and not face the consequences… you know I'm not your shrink _or_ the emotional type… If it was a supportive pat on the shoulder that you wanted, this was the wrong place to ask"

G.J.'s eyes widened for a while and then he blinked hard, before giving Vegeta Jr. a tiny but meant smile of gratitude as he too didn't pause walking behind him.

Predictably, the only thing the older demi did was turn his head back forward and snort something under his breath as he dragged the other along. _'Hn. Idiot'_

"Hey, thanks, Geta-chan, but you know you can let go of my shirt now!" Junior's squeamish voice was lowered greatly and almost lost itself due to the intense echo of the Crystal Palace's spacious Great Entrance Hall, to the point that Geta's own voice sounded ten times farer away when his rather unkind answer finally came.

"_Duster-Head, I'm just doing it to make sure you're don't chicken out again!"_

* * *

_Somewhere else inside the Crystal Palace..._

It was a looming, slinking shadow. Crawling noiselessly, unnoticed, across the deserted passageways in the West Wing of Crystal Tokyo's Royal Palace.

Dark eyes made sure to look both sideways before the silent intruder sneaked inside a small corridor to their right, half tip-toeing and half hurtling till they reached one of the two mahogany doors.

They knocked twice, and after hearing no response from the inside, they proceeded to slowly ─and as quietly as possible─ swing the door open and slip inside…

…Well, they would have successfully slipped inside if it hadn't been for the angry-looking older brunette with her hands on her hips glaring daggers at him from her stance almost over the threshold, right at the other side of that very same door…

"LUNAA!", Goku let out the high pitched scream while flailing his arms wildly as he fell backwards all the way to the ground.

"Owww…" Goku groaned in pain while sprawled on the floor, waiting for the little imaginary hamburgers to stop rolling in circles around his head.

"GOKU!"

She reminded him so much of Chichi like this, of what his first spouse used to look like when she was just about to yell at him for emptying the fridge that the tall warrior inwardly sweat-dropped.

"Goku…" the maurian greeted the full-blooded saiyan in a tone that promised doom "Fancy finding you here… on your way to the kitchens?"

At hearing this, the warrior gulped nervously. He instantly jumped to his feet, waving his hands in front of Luna and babbling frantically.

"I wasn't gonna raid the kitchens again, I swear! I just came for a glass of water!"

Luna merely raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay, well, may be also take a snack or two… Please, Luna-chan?" the saiyan clapped his hands in a pleading gesture "I'm hungry!"

Luna sweat-dropped first, then she exploded.

"Goku! If it wasn't enough with the Demonic Duo outside, now it's you too! You're _all_ ALWAYS saying you're hungry! I'll have to ask Usagi how on earth she manages to cope alone back on Chikyuu with the three of you!"

'_Forget Chichi'_ a dumbfounded Goku inwardly concluded _'She looks like her and Bulma united!'_

Neither of them noticed when Goku and Vegeta Jr., the infamous 'Demonic Duo' also came by to know the cause for all the noise. Neither did they notice when Junior turned to Geta nor when he mouthed silently 'What did _we _do?', only to have Geta shrug his shoulders indifferently at him, signaling with his hand that both Luna and Goku Sr. had just probably gone crazy again.

Goku sweat-dropped profusely a second time. "Erh… actually, she was the one who sent me for a snack…"

That did it.

Luna fell to the floor anime-style, her legs stiking up and twitching.

"Luna-san!" a distressed JunJun exclaimed when she witnessed the maurian advisor's fall from her sit at the dining table in the kitchen behind her "Are you alright?"

She immediately helped her back on her feet, but it was of little use since Luna's eyes still looked like twisters looked at from above "Aaaahhh… I don't even know why I bother… when it clearly looks Usagi's met her match…"

JunJun stared at her in total confusion.

"Um?"

"Hehe, Renity says the same thing sometimes" the full-blooded saiyan nodded, putting a hand behind his head awkwardly.

"Goku-san" CereCere called in an amused tone as she and PallaPalla also left their sits at the dining table, where they had been playing a card game, to come join the three "I thought you and Serenity-sama'd already had breakfast?"

The warrior grinned sheepishly.

"Yes but isn't almost time for lunch already?" PallaPalla interjected, looking at her watch.

CereCere looked curiously at the cloak above the kitchen table.

"Seems like it" she agreed abstentmindedly, turning towards the green-haired Senshi of Commitment "JunJun, would you mind asking the cooks to start preparing lunch while PallaPalla and I take Luna-san to the infirmary? It looks like she pretty bumped her head"

Goku winced visibly at these words.

"Really?" he asked a bit guiltily, gazing down at the dopey Luna with a look of concern in his eyes "I didn't mean for her to hurt herself like that"

JunJun giggled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Son-san, I'm sure she's okay… Luna-san's suffered a lot of nasty falls before and she always came out unscathed, she'll be alright… Now, if you would come with me, the cooks are pretty much used to Serenity-sama's cravings ever since the first time she got pregnant, I'm sure they'll be able to make something fast for you to take back to her no trouble"

The Saiyan frowned slightly at her, suddenly deep in thought _'Since she came pregnant? Is Renity…? Nah…'_ Goku shook his head at the idea _'…That's not likely. If she'd known something like that she would have told me…'_

Satisfied with this reasoning, the tall warrior merrily turned to follow Sailor Juno to wherever it was they would find the snack he wanted, leaving too silent demi-saiyans alone and watching as he and the other two asteroid senshi parted different ways, Sailor Pallas and Ceres carrying a still dazed Luna, probably to bump into VesVes also since she also worked there as a volunteer daily to help in assisting the many sick civilians and injured people who were usually being treated at the Royal Palace's medical wing.

"Um, that was… interesting."

"No, you know what is, Junior?" Geta addressed his partner by the name for the single time in his life.

"Um… that someone other than me got Luna-san flustered enough for a heart attack, for once?" G.J. asked nervously, wondering what would have caused the older hybrid to call him by that name instead of the usual.

"No, 'buster'. It's that the coast is clear for us to search for the Time Staff without disturbance" Geta grinned almost insanely while pronouncing these words, half-scaring Junior and half-making him excited.

"You're right!" the younger demi's face lit up like a Christmas tree "This is our chance!"

"Shhh! Let's go, and keep your voice down so that you don't ruin it"

So it was that the two demi-saiyajins hastily left to obtain the much desired item that would take them to the side of their beloved imouto and hopefully have one love-sick Goku Junior's undying affections for one Sailor Vesta finally be requited, all in one single shot…

END TO THE TENTH CHAPTER

* * *

A/N: There you have, tenth chapter, people. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it too… More to come soon, sooner if you share with me your thoughts! (wink wink nudge nudge)

Love,

Jay.


	11. Turmoil

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball/Z/GT. The phrases in bold related to dream belong to the Sailor Moon Supers anime.

Eleventh Chapter

_Son Gohan's home — Present._

Trunks didn't know what to think. He was almost sure that the black-haired teenaged girl had been about to say 'Kakarot'; but that was imposible, wasn't it? He cursed his father for repeating the name day in and day out. That was probably the reason why no one could say even something close to the first two syllables without Trunks thinking of Goku's saiyajin name.

It was somewhat funny.

On another account, Trunks could really tell Marron was fascinated with the girl. The thought made him grin affectionately in his mind. Of course, he knew Marron deeply admired Videl secretly, and that admiration sometimes extended to things related to her. He could see Marron was thrilled at meeting Videl's younger cousin, particularly because of her blood relation to Gohan's spouse. He had a feeling Marron had often wished to become a strong and skilled, yet beautiful woman like Videl Son once she grew up, and was happy at the prospect of acquiring a similar role model, closer to her own age, in this Hikari; but Trunks doubted this cousin would truly be able to serve for that purpose: she didn't seem all that that alike to Videl. For starters, she was a lot shier and more childlike and awkward than he remembered Videl being at that age. To Trunks, it was obvious this girl was nothing like the old SayiaGirl they knew, at least personality-wise.

Besides, there was something odd about this girl. Something that nagged at him.

He just couldn't put his finger on what it was yet.

Trunks smiled at the girl, Hikari. "Never mind", he said. "I thought you had said something else".

For her part, Hikari was more than relieved. _'I thought I had __really__ messed up just then!'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

At the Son home on Mount Paotzu, Chichi Mau-Son decided she's already done enough moping. It didn't change anything and, besides, that wasn't really the kind of person she was. There was really no use in letting herself fall nto depression like this, was it? It wouldn't help her save her fractured marriage.

Besides, she liked to think her sons, though all grown up, still needed her, as well as her grandchild; and that she needed to be strong for them. If she fell apart, who would watch over and make sure to keep Videl and Pan company when Gohan was away for work for several days? Who would watch out for Goten to ensure that he, though a bachelor, took proper care of himself and ate right?

Chichi smiled thinly. She didn't intrude on other people's business, not even her children's; but she had to admit she did have a tendency to baby everyone. Perhaps it was her way to make up for the absence of Goku.

She let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't all that upset anymore.

She got up from the chair she was sitting on and went to do some of her daily chores. The rest of the day went on very quickly. She was busy outside hanging some washed wet clothes out to dry when she received an unexpected visit. To her, at least, it had been unexpected.

When he left the night before... she hadn't expected she would be seeing him again so quickly after the argument they had had.

"G... Goku?"

* * *

_Crystal Tokyo — The Future._

"He has real strong feeling for you, you know"

Vesves, also known as 'Sailor Vesta', didn't look up from the chess game she and Sailor Juno were playing.

"I'm talking about Goku Junior, I mean"

Vesves didn't seem to have heard; so she tried another tactic.

"I mean, I know I'm not Cerecere, and she's usually the one you both like to confide in, but since Ceres doesn't seem to be doing anything about it, and you have been ignoring him lately, I thought I would—"

She wasn't certain how she wanted to continue.

To Junjun's annoyance, Vesta seemed to be ignoring _her_ this time, so she exploded. "Are you even paying attention to me!?! I said 'Gee Jay' has—!"

"I know what you said," Vesta cut in a dead-pan tone.

Juno huffed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "I say you are just as cheeky as Geta Junior, Ves. Just like Gee Jay likes them...I don't know why the two of you haven't gotten together yet"

"If you paid more attention to the game, rather than to my 'cheekiness' or lack-there-of," Vesta said with her lips in a thin line, "You wouldn't have lost so spectacularly," she finished as her pawn took down her friend's king. "Checkmate"

Sailor Juno was regarding the chessboard with incredulity. "Have you been taking lessons from Diana? I thought only she and Reenie had been the only ones to ever take lessons from Ami-san"

As always, the mention of Chibiusa's name for a while rendered them both silent. Even after all these years, the loss of their princess and friend still deeply affected them.

It was only until after a few moments later that one of them dared to resume the conversation again.

"No," Vesta said in a pretend-to-be-bored tone. "It's just that you're a very crappy player, Jun," she smiled.

Juno appeared surprised. "Am I?" she pointed to herself; also coming off of her own short moment of remembrance. "I never knew you could play that well. Had I known, I would have brought some back-up"

Vesves raised an eyebrow. "If you're speaking of Pallapalla, ironically she can't play to save her life, either, so I doubt she would've been of much help." She smirked, "And this isn't our regular battlefield. It is dishonourable to bring a third party to a one-on-one board game"

When all Junjun did was stick her tongue out at her, she laughed. "I see I _am_ playing against Pallapalla-chan in a sense after all"

"Don't push your luck," Juno scowled, even if she too was laughing. She shook her head slightly and leaned over. "Seriously, though. Is there something wrong going on between the two of you? Have you and Gee Jay fought? You don't seem to hang out together as you normally like to do"

Vesves narrowed her gaze at her. "Jun... don't talk about Junior and me like we are a secret couple, because we're not," she looked away with a mixture of decision and sorrow. "And there is no hope that we will ever be"

The green-haired senshi looked at her worriedly. "Do you regret it—," she murmured. "—the reason you made those Vows?"

Juno knew perfectly well why her fellow-sailor soldier had mad them. They all did.

The senshi of the Sacred Hearth smiled sadly. "How could I ever regret something like that? When it was for the most important reason in our lives"

Her comrade glanced at her with understanding.

'_...Small Lady...'_

"It didn't end up actually changing anything," the somber girl said bitterly. "But I like to think it might have helped in some way after all. Be as it may, it's in the past now... Some things in the past aren't meant to be changed"

Her partner pursed her lips at her skeptically. "Why do you bring yourself down like that? The solution could be out there. There is a chance that it still might. I know you don't want to admit it to yourself that you might return Junior's feelings, so that you don't end up getting hurt; but Serenity-sama said—"

"—Serenity-sama said it was possible we may find a way to have me exempted from my Vows without risk someday, not that she had actually seen a way it could happen," the red-head once again cut her off, her eyes losing their shine altogether as she tried to leave the table.

"Is that's all there is to it according to you?" the other exclaimed, getting up as well. "I do understand why you and Gee Jay are attracted to each other. You're not just cheeky; you're also the king and queen of brooding land! Gosh, you are so stubborn!"

"...Am I?" the senshi of the Sacred Hearth paused, throwing the senshi of Commitment's previous words back at her, somberly. "I am just being realistic. I can't afford to waste my entire life chasing an unattainable dream..."

As soon as she'd said it, she stood still.

**_'Dream, dream, don't doubt it. A dream of dreams that dreaming children have...'_**

The old words of the far off-past resounded in her mind uninvited, and she repeated them aloud.

**_"...Dreams sometimes can turn to despair and into nightmares... hence the last thing a dreaming child wants is to reach the awareness of adulthood..."_**

Had it truly been that long, since the last time she'd heard them?

"Vesta—" Junjun murmured as she too stood frozen, her expression aghast.

But the red-head was no longer listening. The recollection brought unbidden tears to her eyes.

"Neherenia-sama..." her voice broke. Lowering her head down, she covered her face with her hands. "Your curse stays true to me after all"

All the while, Sailor Juno merely embraced her friend as she cried.

* * *

_Capsule Corps.__ — Present._

Vegeta had gone to town, paradoxically, to buy some food supplies for the house. Bulma still laughed to herself when she thought how many people would have made a double-take at that picture. But it was true: the Saiyajin no Ouji was capable of doing homely menial labor. He was also quite good at repairing things around the house, particularly those that required strength, patience and precision, rather than specific technical knowledge. Lately, he frequently took charge of fixing most of the simpler looking things that their daughter Bra, with her saiyajin energy, had broken. Bra was going through a clumsy phase recently, one that Bulma hoped she would grow out of in not very long, and Vegeta fixed the things she broke as a way to keep the house from being infested by robots twenty four-seven. He had said being surrounded by robots all day long annoyed him, and that he'd had enough of that in his mercenary days.

It was a good thing that Bra broke things, though, if it meant Vegeta would leave the Gravity Room more often. Bulma sometimes wondered if Bra didn't do it on purpose, just to get her father spend more time with her. She could be a sneaky little child when she wanted, and sometimes she wondered if that was the result of Trunks and Goten rubbing off on her and on Gohan's daughter, Pan.

Speaking about the Sons, all that talk about Goku that they'd had earlier had given her food for thought. She hadn't spoken to Chichi for the longest time... How was the younger woman doing?

For the last couple of months, most of the contact she'd had with the other part-saiyajin family had been through Pan and Goten. It was about time she went to check on both the boy's parents.

* * *

_Mount Paotzu._

He watched as a thousand emotions crossed her face in rapid succession.

...Shock.

...Disbelief.

Confusion.

Sadness...

Fear.

Anger...

and finally... Uncertainty.

There was only a light breze blowing between the trees' branches. The peace of the natural scenery around them belied the undercurrent intensity of this encounter. The joyous singing of birds in the distance didn't bring them any comfort.

The calm and quietness made their silence even more deafening. They both remained like that for a long time. There were so many things each wanted to say, but didn't know the words to express them.

He wouldn't postpone this anymore than needed. The fact was, he _needed _to do this. He couldn't live with the thought that she was suffering, and that he was the cause. He knew why he was there, but it didn't make his task any easier. Goku knew deep in his heart, yet again, that he had failed her.

Such a terrible feeling, that after all the battles and strains to defend them, at the end he wasn't there for her; that he made up for a lousy husband. That she was probably better off, without him.

"Chichi... I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry"

Here he was, standing before her; his wife of almost thirty years, and he didn't know what more to say to her. He doubted a simple 'sorry' would be enough. It was his fault. Was the future half-saiyajin daughter staying at Gohan's, truly the unquestionable proof that his persistence in defending the world would finally cause himself and his loved ones to be torn apart? Such nobility was all good when it didn't bring as much sorrow upon one's closest ones as well as it prevented... everyone else's.

The black-haired almost middle-aged woman took her eyes away from his, her trembling lips pursing. Apparently, she didn't know what to say either.

"I am sorry that I hurt you," the man continued.

----

There was a moment where she almost wanted to believe his words. To just embrace him and let it all be forgiven.

If only things could be so easy.

----

"Then why... why do you continue to do it, Goku?" A teary gaze snappeback to his angrily. "When you know how much it hurts me?"

"I..."

"What possible excuse did you have this time, Goku?" she reproached. "When you left the tournament to go with that boy, you never said you would be gone for so long. This time, there was no actual threat to the planet, and you weren't dead. Yet you still... left."

"I know," his expression was tormented.

"I—," she let out a breath and looked away, but managed to finish with some difficulty, "I don't know what to say, Goku..." '_Whenever you leave like that Goku, it seems as if you're always wishing for any enemy to attack the Earth, so that you can be away from me,_' she mused. _'It's really painful and lonely, and I don't think I could bear to go through that once more'_

There was a long while where Chichi regarded him thoughtfully. As if sizing him up. Like one would do a stranger. And he realized with a pang in his chest that to her, after three years, he might as well be. Not because of the time he had spent away, mind you (as it hadn't been like this when he'd been resurrected time ago after seven years); but for the reasons why he had done it.

_Selfish..._

The Fear turned to distrust. She didn't want him to hurt her again. Her ink-black orbs hardened. She had closed her heart to him right before his very eyes.

Right now, his apologetic gaze was too much to bear, so she quickly turned her back on him and continued to hang more clothes upon the washing line. Anything to distract herself from the unbearable array of emotions that his mere presence was producing.

When she had already hung up two, she stopped. Her hands, still on the third one she had been adusting on the cord, loosened their hold on the garment as if unsure; the piece of clothing slipping from her fingers and landing on the ground with a wet _'thud'_. The squishy sound echoed in both their minds.

Chichi bent her head down, as if silently reprimanding herself. Her hair up in a bun resulting in her pale neck being exposed to Goku, once again making it so clear to him how fragile and delicate she truly was. It was so easy to forget when time and time again she had mainly shown to be a strong, independent woman.

"Why are you here, Goku?" he finally heard her whisper.

**End to the Eleventh Chapter****.**

**

* * *

****A/N: I am back with a new chapter after three long years of absence! (I may just be like Goku, I'm afraid).**

**To the people who are reading this story for the first time: "Hi! I hope you are enjoying it!". To the people who have read it before or over the years: Thanks for sticking with me. ****You should also know, this story is going through major editing without notice... some scenes may have changed slightly from what you remembered, meant for their improvement, but all in all I tried to keep the general background idea behind each one of them. You'll find the changes aren't terribly drastic. None-the-less, I think they're important to the fic's quality..**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**


	12. Surprises

_Disclaimer: Ignore the __cheeky tone of previous disclaimers, they were meant to be humorous and were written when I was somewhat younger and non-the-wiser. They're only kept for sentimental value. ^.^_

_I don't own Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball/Z/GT or related works. _

Twelfth Chapter

It was a couple of hours later that Hikari was able to return to 'her' room, closing the door with a slam behind her in her eagerness to hide in the safety of her 'appointed' quarters.

"GAH!" Her mouth opened wide to let out a breath mixed with a loud gasp as she slowly slid down with her back against the door, exhausted in relief.

She had finally escaped her past relatives' (and their acquaintances') interrogations.

"You know," Diana said mercilessly from over her shoulder, "nothing of this would have happened if you had just"—

"I know," Hikari cut her off spiritlessly. Getting up from the floor she went over her bed towards her backpack, unzipped it and started rummaging through its contents in earnest.

Diana, who had jumped off of her the moment she got up, stared from behind and walked towards her with a raised eyebrow. "I was only going to say that you need a back-up story," she advised with some concern. "You should have thought of some of the answers beforehand; some of their questions were rather obvious, yet you still didn't have a reply at the ready. Even a new improved Mind Meld won't take care of absolutely everything, you know?"

The raven-haired girl paused . "I know, Diana. Believe me, I know." She shrunk into herself and whined. "I should've made up a plausible story! Mom will kill me once she finds out how I deviated from the original plan." Raising her fist, she quickly stood straight with resolution. "But now is not the time to think about that!" She went back to her backpack. "I have to find something to eat! Dad knew I couldn't let them figure out I'm saiyan; so he told me to pack lots of food in some capsules so I could eat them when I was alone, if I needed. So... I'm finally all alone now, and it's meal time! I'm STARVING!"

The cat stared at her with incredulous eyes and gave a resigned sigh, already feeling worn-out. _'Dear Kami, this girl's going to be more of a handful than Chibiusa and even her own mother ever was...'_ She was still remembering what had happened to stimulate the girl's current hunger further, earlier on at breakfast with the Son's friends and family.

Flashback

"_Here you go, 'Kari-chan!" Videl chirped __as she placed a plate filled to the brim with pancakes in front of her ravenous 'cousin'. Least to say, Hikari's eyes were glued to the delicious food before her._

"_Itadakimasu! " she said, with her hands joined together as if in prayer and with an enormous smile. "Thank you, Vid-chan!!!!!" She proceeded to chew chunk after chunk of pancake in her mouth in a question of mere seconds. The others stared at her in awe. Especially Trunks. _

"_Are you sure you're not re__lated to Son Gohan-san instead of his wife?" he said, transfixed. _

_THAT made Hikar__i choke and immediately stop mid-bite. "What!?! Of course not!" she laughed pathetically with a hand behind her head; a huge sweatdrop on her brow. "Whatever gave you that idea?!??" _

_From then on, s__he was logically put off from eating much for the rest of the meal. _

End flashback—

Diana sighed again.

As something occured to her, she stared up at Hikari. "Hime-chan, have you remembered to pack that special lotion to make your tail invisible? Keeping it under your clothes can only hide it so far"

Hikari froze and turned around to face her sheepishly. "The... lotion?" She went back to her bag to search inside desperately.

"H-Hikari!!" Diana stared at her aghast. "Please tell me you didn't forget it back home!"

"I...!"

"That kind of forgetfulness, under the present circumstances, is unforgivable!" The girl only continued to search more aggresively whereas the poor cat advisor dismayed. "How ever did you think you could come here, when it's obvious you didn't prepare yourself at all!?!"

But that was when the girl finally produced the concoction from her bag. "Found it!" she held it up triumphally.

"_Oh my Selene_..." the maurian muttered, collapsing over the floor.

At this rate, she thought, it was only a matter of time till she and Hikari were discovered. She only hoped that, when it happened, Usagi-sama was there to readily perform an universally massive memory block.

* * *

_Downstairs_—

Trunks was looking up at the stairs after Hikari had left to go back to her room. Videl was outside with her daughter and Trunks' sister, and Marron had left them to go to the bathroom herself.

"You know," he said wistfully to his dark-haired best friend, "there's something really odd about that girl"

Goten just laughed. "You're only saying that because you managed to embarrass yourself in front of her, fighting with little Bra like you did... You shouldn't be blaming the awkardness of it on the poor kid"

Trunks gave him a sideway glance, skeptic, and then gave a private tiny smirk. To him, if anyone had managed to embarrass himself in front of everyone, it was surely Goten with his ridiculous flirting. Only '_he_' would dare hit on a girl telling them they could 'borrow' his shaving cream to shave their legs anytime.

_H__onestly... _

He turned to Goten with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're calling her a 'kid' now?" he smiled. "You didn't seem to think of her 'that' way before"

"I was talking about _Bra_. Hikari is hardly a baby," Goten clarified. Then he realized Trunks was a bit annoyed, and, guessing the real reason for it, he added with a snicker. "Oh, I know I'm your friend instead of Bra's, Trunks, so I probably shouldn't be taking her side; but this is payback for you congratulating Pan after she beat me at the last Martial Arts Tournament!" The statement had the desired effect when Trunks' pursed lips stretched into a smile.

"But, about Videl's cousin," he started anyway, "she's not twenty years old either"

"...I know. That is not the reason I like her." At Trunks' questioning glance, Goten elaborated, "It's a bit weird... I feel as if I should know her" His eyes gained a faraway glaze as he gave a heart-felt, breathy sigh, "May be it's fate..."

The other boy stared at him dubiously for a few seconds, debating whether he ought to get away from him inconpicuously, as if what he had was contagious. He'd thought Goten had long been cured from that phase where he practically fell inlove with anything with a skirt. Apparently not.

"Man, do you know how utterly _cheesy_ that sounds? Sometimes I wonder. How is it you went from one of the most unaware ones when around women, to the greatest skirt-chasing guy on the planet?" He inquired, looking at his old friend with barely concealed curiosity. He wasn't one to truly pry on Goten's love life way too much (their friendship was based on support of a different kind, wasn't it?), but this was something he'd always meant to ask.

"What can I say?" the second son of Goku shrugged. "It's the way things happened, I suppose. When we were younger, I had other things on my mind. But after I started attending school in Satan city, I also started caring about high school stuff... and girls were a part of that"

Trunks nodded. Not unlike Goku, he knew Goten sometimes liked to pretend on purpose, to be less obervant than he actually was. He rewarded him with a somewhat affectionate grin that quickly turned humorous. "Wow, my little Goten's certainly all grown up now, I'm so proud!" he said in amusement, a tone that feigned elation.

It was Goten' turn to stare at him with what was frankly a bit of anal bewilderment, until he crossed his arms. "You shouldn't talk, Trunks," he retorted with irony as he allowed himself a smirk in return. "Till three years ago, it was you who were the biggest player the world had ever seen; wasn't it?"

The older demi smiled indulgently, turning away to look at the sky. "I suppose I just grew out of that" And that was probably it. Over the last three years, increasing obligations at C.C. had left Trunks without so much time to continue being quite the brash teenager he had once been.

Sometimes, he truly envied Goten's freedom. As for himself...

'_H__e was __either__ growing old...or simply more mature.'_

Goten thought he understood. "At times, fighting doesn't seem to matter so much anymore, as it did when we were little. Does it? It's not like we've had chances to make good of our training since Buu," he wondered aloud.

"That we haven't," Trunks agreed. They merely allowed themselves a small moment to indulge in childhood memories. "Anyhow... that wasn't really what I wanted to ask you. You did notice this girl had no Ki at all, did you?"

The question didn't catch Goten off-guard. "Well, yeah. I did," he crossed his arms again, reflexively, frowning as if unsure. "May be it's so small it's practically nonexistent?"

"It it were nonexistent, she would be dead, or an android," the older boy reasoned.

"Yes but, Master Roshi's turtle had a weak power level of 0.001, didn't it?" Goten pointed out. "and no one could even sense where it was most time." He blinked at Trunks. "...Perhaps she's just like the turtle?"

Bulma Brief's elder son wasn't thoroughly convinced though.

"I guess," he said hesitantly. "There's just something about her that bothers me; I don't even know what it is." This confession surprised the other demi-saiyan at first, but he opted to shrug and poke humor at his friend's obsessive-compulsive behavior.

"Really... you're willing to pick a fight with someone of Roshi's turtle's power level, just to resurrect some of our past glories?" he grimaced. "...You're looking too much into it, Trunks"

"Perhaps," the lavender-haired demi conceded, admitting that Goten was probably right.

Be as it may, their conversation was interrupted when they heard Marron's footsteps heading back for the dining-room they were in. They both turned to look at her. This seemed to inhibit the fast-approaching girl, for she looked at them in confusion as her eyes went from one and to the other.

"What's wrong? Why do you two have those faces all of a sudden?"

Goten decided to shrug it just off. "Ah, it's nothing in fact, Ronnie," he gave her a reassuring wink. "Trunks and I were just missing our old 'Gotenks days', that's all," he chose to act nonchalant.

The blonde appeared surprised. "Oh. Really? Well if it's really just it, and you guys miss it so bad, you can always do the fusion right back"

It'd been only a response to the lame excuse they'd given her, but was still received like she'd thrown a bucket of cold water over them. The two hybrids stared at her in silence, and then at each other. Trunks and Goten grinned at each other almost maniacally, like the cat that's just swallowed the canary.

"...Do you think we can still perform the Fusion Dance?"

* * *

_Crystal Tokyo. —_

"Where is Usagi-sama? Helios is here again and said he wanted to finish consulting something with her"

Pallapalla looked at Cerecere in surprise. "I haven't seen her since Junjun went to get some snacks for her and Son-san"

"And where is Junjun now?"

Pallapalla put a finger to her mouth. "Hm, I think she went to stay at the Infirmary with Vesves, after we already left. Said something about 'wanting to discuss something with our dear Vesta over chess'."

"Huh?" Cerecere's curosity was piqued now. "What are those two up to?" She shook her head, "It doesn't matter." She directed requesting eyes at her comrade. "Palla-chan, would you mind getting Usagi-sama and tell her about Helios for me? I wanted to check on Luna-san before we all sit down for lunch"

"Very well, I'll take care of it," the blue-haired soldier of Liquid Magic and Wisdom acquiesced.

It was easier said than done, though. When Pallapalla arrived at the door to Usagi and Goku's chambers, no one responded to her calls or her knocking. The quietness was a bit eerie, therefore, mentally preparing an apology, she turned down the door knob and went in. Still, the chambers were empty and she couldn't find any of their two occupants anywhere.

"Goku-san? Serenity-sama?" the member of the Sailor Quartet looked around the room flabbergasted. "Where could they be?"

Suddenly, she heard a muffled sound coming from the ensuite bathroom. The blue-haired sailor soldier turned to that direction in alarm. She shouldn't have gone in uninvited, but now that she was there, she might as well make sure her former ruler was fine.

"Serenity-sama?" she called as she gently pushed the bathroom door open. Her eyes widened slightly at the scene that greeted them. "Serenity-sama!"

As much as she would have wanted to, Usagi couldn't answer. She was very busy trying to resist the gag reflex.

Sailor Pallas was kneeling down beside her in a second. "Are you alright!?" she inquired as she crouched down and placed a supportive hand over the former Queen's back.

"Everything's okay..." the reply came in a hoarse voice. "It's just a bit of nausea"

Pallas stared at her with concern. "Do you want me to go get someone? How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Since this morning," the older woman managed to say as she backed up slightly from over the toilet, which she had been embracing lovingly until now. "I didn't think it was serious enough to tell anybody"

"Do you think it was perhaps something that you ate?"

"I only ate the same thing as Goku," Usagi only shook her head. "It can't be that. If it was, he would be sick as well"

Pallas scratched her chin. "I am going to ask the others if they've felt any similar symptoms," she suggested helpfully. "Something might be wrong with the food."

"That's alright," Usagi assured as she slowly and shakily stood up to her feet, with the aid of the younger woman. She looked away with a smile, as if contemplating. Pallapalla merely waited for her to finish. "...I think I've got a fairly good idea of what it is" After a short moment, she turned that tender smile towards the Asteroid senshi, who was regarding her intently.

"I hope you don't mind keeping this between us," she requested of her, her eyes shinning. "Just for a little while?"

**End to the Twelfth Chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Believe it or not, there is actually a source for Roshi's turtle's power level (grins). It was measured by Bulma with a modified scouter on Episode 8 of the DBZ series. **


End file.
